las aventuras del friki
by mexicanYOUYOU
Summary: phobos es un chico obiamente friki y brony. bueno el punto es que el mundo esta siendo invadido por algo llamado "la cosa" lo cual se lleva a todo ser viviente a una muerte segura.mientras tanto en equestria estan pasando los mismos sucesos pero nadie sabe porque, asi que la princesa luna es trasportada al mundo humano y nuestro personaje phobos tendra una aventura bien jarcor
1. empezando

Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste esta basado en el fic "lo que fuimos" lo recomiendo que nada aclaremos las palabras entre parentesis son acciones por ejemplo: (se levanta y se va).

Las palabras entre comillas son los pensamientos del personaje y las palabras entre parentesis y con las escrituras pd: son aclaraciones o datos curiosos por ejemplo:(pd:los platanos son una buena fuente de potasio).bueno sin mas preanbulos empesemos.

todo el mundo estaba moviendose por todas partes preocupadamente porque recientemente la raza humana estaba desapareciendo misteriosamente y nadie savia porque

hombre de las noticias:se les informa que las desapariciones no paran de suceder y todos nuestros representantes de todo el mundo a recurrido a la ONU la cual buscan una solucion .

2 meses despues

hombre de las noticias:desde que empezo el año las desapariciones se presentan por todo el globo y 2 meses despues los cientificos lo an denominado como la "cosa-2 la cual es la luz blanca que se esta llevando todo ser humano en masa. Se sujiere que no salga de casa y guarde la calma.

Narrador:en un pequeño poblado de mexico en un lugar llamado puerto peñasco se encuentra una pequeña familia de 6 integrantes la cual todos estan preocupados menos un muchacho al parecer friki en cual no mueve un dedo por la humanidad

madre:hijo apurate chingados el doc ya va a venir

doc:nuenos dias! no quiere pan duro señ con el tipico tono de vendedor ambulante

madre:dejese de mamadas doc

doc:ya pues,su hijo esta listo?

Madre:si como no,por ciertodoc porque le dio el lugar a mi hijo y no usted?

Doc:facil si llegara a desaparecer por la cosa lo aria pero con mi familia, no quisiera perderlos

de la casa salio un chico de 1.71 de altura cabello negro no tan largo, lentes de aumento y una gorra de los rays de tampa bay

morro:madre porque tamto apuro que no ves que juegos en online no se pone de modo mas friki posible

doc:listo?

Morro:si pero doc esta capsula de que me va a servir para no ser atrapado por la cosa

doc: ja esperaba a que alguien me preguntara eso,veras esta capsula te permitira pasar un tiempo prolongado en estado de invernacion lo cual con su capa protectora te ayudara a permanecer en este mundo sin ser capturado por la cosa

morro: y porque asen un agujero en el patio?

Doc:pues seras enterrado para evitar daños y robo ya que de estas capsulas existen 25, la cual solo contiene las personas mas importantes del mundo pero yo no quiero estar en esa capsula prefiero estar con mi familia

morro:porque me la diste a mi carajo?

Doc:no seas wey acuerdate de aquella ves

morro:oooooo si

doc: alguna otro pregunta?

Morro: si doc, cuanto tiempo estare dormido

doc:seran 6 meses ya que se calcula que en 5 meses despues la cosa se llevaria a toda la raza humana con exepcion a los elejidos para la capsula

morro:que mamada, entonses que pasara con los que son llevados por la cosa doc?

Doc:nadie sabe pero siempre supe que la idiotes humana nos llevara ala extincion

morro: ya se que putos

narrador:solo pasaron 2 dias para construir el bunker para la capsula y alas 6:00 pm se llevaria acavo en entrramiento(pd:el personaje no se llama morro esque asi le dice su familia y el doc)

doc:estas al morro dentro de la capsula antes de dormirlo y enterrarlo

morro:awevo pero que pasara cuando despierte?

Doc: no te preocupes cuando te despiertes lo sabras

despues de eso el doc se aleja y la familia del morro se asercan para desirles una ultimas palabreas antes de que lo duerman

madre:te extrañaremos hijo

morro: yo tambien los extrañare a todos "si claro porfin me dejan solo bola de talegones"

hermano: ey carnal quiero decirte algo antes de que te quedes solo por ciempre

morro:te escucho

el hermano se aserca a el y empieza a ablar

hermano:sabes que chico rudo es hora de que madures

morro:da fak?

Hermano:SIIIIII putito, reconosco que no fuimos una familia perfecta pero no agas caso a nadie y no te dejes guiar por un gran pedaso de mierda. No me arrepiento de nada solo de no putearte para ser yo enves de ti

morro:que tratas de decir?

Hermano:que ala verga con todos osea que tiene que aver un limite para todos asta en un punto en donde cabrones como nosotros digamos YA ES SUFICIENTE CARAJO

morro:tu y tu pinche gta we jajaja

hermano:seeee pero asi son las cosas

morro:eso es todo?

Hermano:no olvida todo lo que te dije sobrevivir es todo carnal lo demas son lo que te cueste sobrevive

morro:awevo que si

la capsula se empiesa a cerrar lentamente mientras tanto en los pensamientos de nuestro querido personaje pasan muchas cosas ala ves

morro:"mi hermano y sus pendejadas nunca le devi prestar el gta, o mierda soy claustrofibico y la capsula es muy pequeña mierda mierda mierda tranquilisate solo sierra los ojo... verga no puedo dejar de pensar como sera cuando me despierte,todo estara normal pero sin gente? O una raza extraterrestre nos violara por la eternidad... todo este tiempo dormido podria gastarmelos siendo friki pero estoy en esta capsula y despues de todo lo que paso nunca le dije a nadie que era brony ,jejejeje ya me ubira imaginado si lo ubiera dicho mi hermano me trolearia asta morir jejejeje, nunca imagine que el mundo se acabara asi que pena que nunca salio la quinta temporada,pinchi doc culero la capsula esta muy incomoda,daran ganas de ir al baño aqui?,algun dia saldra half life 3?,me estoy cagando,como se sentiria usar tanga?"

Y asi pasaron varios pensamientos por su mente asta que se quedo dormido.

6 meses despues el mundo era una sola bola de caos y nuestro toller se despertaba de su sueño profundo

desperto y lo primero que vio fuen un pantallazo azul en su frente la cual tenia varios idiomas en busco español y lo selecciono con su mano fria y recien que vio fue lo siguiente

un hombre aparecia en la pantalla pero nocualquier hombre era Obama

obama:ola sobreviviente afortunado, si esta viendo esto es que fuiste elegido para usar esta maravillosa invencion sabemos que estamos en crisis y nuestro mejores cientificos del mundo buscaron respuesta a nuestro problemas con las desapariciones e inventaron esto lo cual nos permite sobrevivir a las desapariciones del tal fenomeno llamado cosa el punto es que existe un campo de concentracion humana que alverga a nuestro sobrevivientes se encuentra en estados unidos de america para ser mas precisos washintogh d.c (pd: perdon por mi ingles xd)

lo esperamos aca para repoblar el planeta y que nuestra raza humana triunfe aca te esperamos

el video se acaba con un pantallazo azul con las letra ONU

lo cual nuestro personaje prosede a salir de la capsula

morro:arggggggg nesesito estirarme (se fija al cielo para notar que esta un poco nublado) si tubiera telefono me fijaria en la hota pero los tacaños de mis padre nunca me compraron uno :( . mejor procedo a pasar a mi casa porque tengo unas ganas temendras de comer algo solido

cuando entra se da cuenta que esta totalmente vacia y en un estado de destrucion parece que un tornado paso por adentro

morro:aora que recuerdo dijo el doc que todo el paneta desapareceria talves los sobrevivientes esten en washintogh como lo decia el video

nuestor sobreviviente procede a pasar al cuarto de su madre para buscar algo antes de salir ala ciudad abandonada de puerto peñasco

morro:aver mi madre siempre guardaba mis papeles debajo de sus calsonzilos(se aserca a un cajon y empieza a buscar)

morro: aqui levantando una hoja al parecer una acta de nacimiento. Aver nesesito una pluma ,porque sigo ablando solo coño? "bueno nunca me gusto mi nonbre solo nesecitaba mi acta de nacimiento para cambiar mi nombre" aaaa listos

el acta de nacimiento tenia un rayon en donde estaba el nombre original y arriba puso el nombre de phobos

phobos:"si deje mi vida anterior lo deje con mi nonbre anterior jejej siempre quise llamarme asi pero tambien me gustaria llamarme juanito alchofa pero

phobos procide a buscar por su desordenana casa asta que debajo de una cama encuentra una sospechosa caja azul

phobos:sera posible? (toma la caja debajo de la cama y la abre)

ojos de phobos:abri la caja para encontrarme con una recolver vieja para sr mas especificos una colt pacemaker año 1878 la cual era de mi pdre la cual dice que a pasado de generacin en generacin asta que mi ermano salio a disparala en año nuevo y mi madre la escondio.

Me fije en el tambor del revolver y solo tenia 2 b balas lo cual decidi llevar conmigo por si acaso y para onra a mi padre lo cual cuido mucho ala revolver para que susu hijos la esculque cada sentimetro de la casa para buscar comida pero fue en bano nesecitaba encontra comida o agua y decidi sali ala ciudad

phobos:OLAAAAAA AY ALGUIEN! "verga parece que no ay nadie en la ciudad el doc tenia razon"

me robe digo pedi prestada la bici del vecino para explorar la ciudad empeze a sentirme solo y con hambre y decidi pasarme por todos los oxxos de la ciudad pero claramente se notaba que fueron saquiados ase varios meses asi que decidi buscar en las casas soloitarias pero fue el mismo resultado

phobos:uta pinchi bici como cansa mejor buscare un auto

sus busquedas fueron en bano ya que cualquier auto que encontraba no tenia gasolina o estaba en un estado de puso mas atencion alo que lo rodeoa y se dio cuenta de algo perturbador. La ciudad parecia una esena de guerra abia coches chocados destruidos y alcanso a ver alginos baleados, tambien alcanso a ver un cadaver dentro de un coche que parecia que estuvo en llamas un buen rato

phobos: "santo coño veredicto un jodido cadaver, algo paso durante estos 6 meses que no estube sera mejor que aga que vaya a washintogh a ver ese supuesto campo de concentracion para sobrevivientes si es que existe, bueno siempre quise ir a conocer estados unidos pero coño sera un viaje demasiado largo ay probabilidades de morir y todo eso pero que se yo estoy re loco xD

en ese momento phobos se encontraba en el blv benito juarez y calle simon morua asi que sigui su busqueda de un mejor transporte lo cual en un golpe de suerte encontro un toyota f4 color azul año 2013

phobos:santa madre si tiene gasolina , bien phobos como lo practicamos en el gta

phobos lanso un codaso al vidrio pero resulto en un doloroso fallido,de lo enojado saco su revolver y disparo ala ventana

phobos:puta madre si me dolio(sube al carro y lo prende)(pd:tenia la llave puesta xq)

phobos: "bien tengo muchas obsiones puedo ir por el golfo asta la baja california o puedo tomar el camino directo hasia estados unidos por sonoyta,aaaa que weva me boy por sonoyta

en la carretera puerto peñasco-sonoyta

phobos:puta un chingo de camiones tapa la carretera coño, pero no estaria mal que fuera para caborca

carretera peñasco-caborca

phobos: "bien me despedire de ti puerto peñasco siempre me trataste bien solo tu gente me trato mal xd" espero no chocar(se pone el cinturon de seguridad) bien aqui bamos

50 kilometros mas tarde

phobos:que verga es eso que se mueve alo lejos? "ala verga es imposible que sea alguiel... verga si es un humano que ase aki (el hombre le levanta la mano)

phobhos se orilla ala carretera y prepara su revolver po si acaso

hombre de la carretera: ola que tal ase mucho que no veia a alguien. Me das un aventon

phobos:parece amigable pero vale mas prevenir que lamentar

el hombre se sube al carro y ensequida es recivido con una revolver en la cabeza y varias palabras

phobos:mas vale que no temas nada conchadelalora si no quieres que te vuele los cesos jodido insecto

hombre de la carretera:wow tranquilisate amigo solo busco un aventon

phobos: "verga se mira indefenso pero puede que me cueste la vida confiar en el" lo siento amigo esque ase mucho que no vea una persona

pero, como se que eres confiable?

hombre de la carretera:facil,si no lo fuera ya te ubiera matado(saco una pistola, para ser mas especificos una bereta 92 bala 9x19 mm)

phobos: "la puta de todos los barrios de paquita tenia un arma pero calma calma dice que confia en mi y yo confiare en el no ay otra persona en quien confiar"ok confio en ti pero yo voy asia caborca y tu

hombre de la carretera:bueno voy asi donde pueda sobrevivir no tengo destino fijo, a porcierto me llamo humberto pero dip

phobos:mucho gusto(le estreche la mano) mi nombre real es ##### pero me cambien el nombre a phobos y soy un elegido para la capsula

beto:asi que eres un elegido para la capsula eeee,no sabes lo que paso entonses?

Phobos:de que ablas

beto:el camino es largo asi que escucha bien

bien aqui se acaba el primer capitulo de esta serie lo cual tratare de escribir con todas las ganas del mundo si quieres comentar algo relacionado con el tema no dudes en aserlo asta luego adios


	2. caborca aqui vamos!

Bueno aqui les traigo el sedundo capitulo,perdon por mi ortografia pero soy bien noob para eso,empezemos

mientras tanto en equesria pasaban los mismos sucesos que en la tierra pero nadie sabia ni porque ni cuando,las princesas decidieron investigar a fondo lo cual decidieron tomarse un tiempo para platicar entre hermanas

luna:hermana ya llegue, me nesesitabas? Dijo luna entrando por la puerta de el cuarto de su hermana

celestia:si nesesito que ablemos sobre los extraños sucesos que estan pasando por todo el globo. Los seres vivos estan desapareciendo sin dejar rastro alguno

luna:ya ablaste con los otros gobernantes de otros paises

celestia:si pero no tienen mucha informacion a exepcion de los grifos,dicen que estructuras raras se forman a lo lejos de sus ciudades pero no las investigan por temor a ser invadidos

luna: y que piensas hacer hermana?

Celestia:no lo se, deveria llamar alos elementos de las armonia?

Luna: yo creo que seria lo mejor

celestia:ok le mandare una carta a twilight

celestia se dirigia a unos pergaminos para escribirle a su alumna pero de repente sinio un temblor y sus alrededores empezaron a bolverse brillante como si una luz la atrapara

celestia: que pasa!

luna:hermana ayudame

ojos de luna:

que esta pasando porque todo se vuelve blanco? Me siento mariada, me duele casi todo el cuerpo.

Luna aparecio de repente en un suelo de madera trato de levantarse pero sus esfuersos fueron en bano ya que se desmallo en el inento

con phobos

casi llegando a un pequeño pueblo llamado "y griega" se encontraba un toyota el unico auto andante por el territori lo cual llevaba 2 personas

pensamientos de phobos: valla no e comido y esta oscureciendo ojala lleguemos pronto a caborca, En que estaba... asi! Humberto me estaba contando lo que abia pasado

beto:como te decia mientra la cosa (pd: cuando se mensione la palabra "la cosa" se esta ablando de la luz brillante que se lleva a los humanos) se llevaba la gente por todo el globo hubo un punto en donde la cosa dejo de llevarse la gente dejando unos pocos sobrevivientes por todo el mundo,se calcula que sobrevivieron uno en dos millones, asi que los sobrevivientes se mataban entre si para tomar todos los recursos posibles

phobos: concha de la lora que gilipollas, osea que hubo sobrevivientes ademas de los de la capsula?

Beto: si , pero a deferencia de los de la capsula los sobrevivientes se matan entre si para tomar todos los recursos que pudieran

phobos: y tu como sobreviviste

beto:bueno yo naci en chile y vivia en costa rica , mis padres eran militares y estudie en la escuela militar por toda mi infancia y mi corta vida, cuando empezaron las desapariciones me fui del pais a esperar mi muerte pero jamas paso

phobos:verga vienes de muy lejos ,hase cuanto empezaste tu viaje?

Beto: hase 4 meses, y tu?

Phobos: hoy en la mañana lol

beto:eres un elegido de la capsula?

Phobos: awevo

beto:como la conseguiste?

Phobos: esa es una historia larga que talves cuente algun otro dia

la noche se hiso presente ya faltando pococs kilometros de la ciudad de heroica que phobos decidio encerder el foco de arriba de techo del toyota para observar mejor a su acompañante. Beto vestia una camiseta azul marino, pantalones camuflajeados, una gorra de soldado y botas militares. En cambio yo tenia unas botas de trabajo, un pantalon levis (pd: no se como se escribe xd),una camiseta de los medias rojas de boston y una gorra que decia hueva. Fijandose un poco mas noto que beto tenia piel oscuara pero no tanto pero entra en la categoria de niga (pd: di no al rasismo)

pero no me molesta en los absoluto.

Varios minuos de silensio se isieron presentes asta que la curiosidad de phobos rompio el silencio

phobos: oye beto cuantos años tienes

beto: 18 y cumplo el 16 de febrero, y tu

phobos: tengo 16 y cumplo el 2 de diciembre, ablando de fechas, me podrias de cie que dia es hoy en la capsula no tengo nosion del tiempo jejeje

beto: claro.(saco un telefono de su bolsillo)

hoy es 17 de agosto

phobos: que raro segun la fecha de la capsula devi despertar el primero de agosto pero naaaaaaaaaa me vale churrro lo que importa es que estoy vivito y coleando como un campeon

beto:si aja, oye que bonita pistolas raes ahy, cuantas balas tienes?

Phobos:si una hermosa pistola, solo tiene una bala, es una peacemaker colt creo que de 1878 , me la eredo mi padre

beto:interesante toda una reliquia

phobos: cambiando de tema, como es que llegaste asta aqui

beto:bueno sali de mi pais en un auto cruce la frontera y tome un avion fumigador asta una ciudad llamada durango y tome la carretera asia mazatlan dias despues llegue a navojoa y tome otro avion por toda la costa asta llegar a puerto peñasco de peñasco me perdi un poco y tome un auto por esta carretera pero el auto se quedo sin gasolina jejejej y despues llegaste tu

phobos: oye dijiste que tomaste dos aviones?

Beto:si en la militarizada estudie aviacion

phobos: que jarcor

pocos minutos despues se vieron unas pocas luces entre la oscuridad lo cual era señal de que estaban a punto de llegar. Al llegar se establecieron en un restaurante obiamente abandonado llamado la cabaña del cazador

phobos: descansaremos y mañana buscaremos alimentos y talves sobrevivientes

beto: ey phobos encontre un poco de pulpo congelado

phobos: pues chinguemolos porque tengo un chingo de hambre

por suerte la estufa contenia un poco de gas, solo recalentaron el pulpo conjelado y lo comieron con sal y un poco de limo, era sulficiente para que estuvieran satisfechos por ahora. De beber solo encontraron 2 botellas de agua y una boella de mezcal la cual guardaron para otro dia. Poco despues de comer beto decidio dormir dentro del establecimiento y phobos durmio afuera en la sotea del restaurante

pensamientos de phobos: vaya dia descubri que todavia ay gente en el mundo ademas de los de la capsula ,pero que pasaria si nos encontraramos con uno? Actuaria ostilmente o se nos uniria naaaaaaa almenos ya tengo un compañero con quien viajar creo que puedo confiar con el

pensamientos de beto: vaya dia weon pero almenos encontre un compañero en cual pueda confiar se mira amigable no creo que me apuñale por la que no

la noche pasaba lentamente pero phobos seguia despierto pensando a mil por hora

que hermosa noche siempre me gusto ver las estrellas y ahora que soy libre de la sociedad puedo hacer lo que se me de la chingada gana lo malo de esto es que esperaba con todas las ganas de mis huevos la quinta temporada de my little pony pero todo se fue al carajo. Me pregunto que pasaria si por alguna razon viajara a equestria ademas de hacer un desmadre pero la vida da vueltas y vueltas.

EN LA MAÑANA

phobos:bueno este es el plan te dare este mapa y buscaras recursos y sobrevivientes en media ciudad y yo buscare en la otra mitad . A las 6 de la tarde no encontraremos en la carretera y mañana nos iremos a sonoyta para cruzar la frontera y llegar asta washingto d.c

beto: me parece bien ,pero porque viajaremos asta washington

phobos:mira a los de la capsula les salia un video que sugun mosraba que en washington tenia un lugar que es un campo de concetracion para sobrevivientes

beto: okay confiare en ti

phobos: sale pues tu toma el auto yo ire a pie

beto:como digas (sube al auto y se va)

phobos:buenooooooo "creo que pasare por las casas de unos parientes que tengo aqui talves encuentre algo ineresante

phobos viajo nas cuantas cuadras asia este para encontra un trasporte. Despues de eso se dirijo a un taller de su tio con una gran varda que ni el mejor burrero se la brincaria (pd:burrero significa exranjeros que se brincan la frontera a e.u)

phobos: mierda esta cerrado dende guardara la llave (busca abajo de un tapete) JA aqui esta

despues de rebolotear todo el taller y parte de la casa solo encontro una botella de agua y las llaves del auo de su tio

phobos:tendre que visitar la casa de mi tia pati siempre fue una ricachona

en la casa de la tia pati

phobos:bueno solo encontre dos latas de salchichas y una nota tirada en el piso que dice:

el invierno se acerca y las cosechas se han agotado.

Mi hijo menor se ha enfermado.

Hemos migrado hacia el sur en busca de mas oportunidades.

Atte: tia pati

posdata:PUTO

phobos: probablemente ya se los cargo pifas. Tendre que buscar en otra parte

ALAS 6 DE LA TARDE EN LA CARRETERA SONOYTA-CABORCA

beto:listo para irnos?

Phobos: awevo . Que encontraste? (phobos se baja del auto de su tio un ford f150 del los años 90)

beto:encontre una tambulaca de gasolina y unas latas de comida , y tu que pedo que encontraste?

Phobos:este auto,unas latas de salchichas, media botella de agua y brazil-1 alemania-7

beto:que dijiste?

Phobos:que una bala de 7 mm y 7 balas .45

beto:aaaa ok, a que horas nos bamos mañana

phobos: no se we como alas 8

beto:ok mejor descansaremos para mañana

en ese momento se encontraban en la estacion de autobuses albatros y decidieron que dormirian alli para enprender su viaje hacia sonoyta en la mañana. Despues de unos minutos ya acostados en el piso phobos hablo

phobos:oyes sabes que es my little pony

beto:que dijiste, de que ablas marico?

Phobos: no nada que solo dije que se me antojaba un te "mierda no es brony , talves yo sea el ultimo brony de mundo , ala verga"

oyes sabes que es una playstation

beto: claro no naci ayer, aveses un amigo de la milicia traia uno y jugabamos un juego llamado medal of honor pero nunca me intereso mucho enia mejores cosas que hacer

phobos:jajaja yo me pasaba casi todo el dia en esas cosas "mierda tampoco le gustan los juegos pero que mas da es mejor que estar solo" mejor descansemos para mañana porque sera un dia dificil

bueno aqui acaba el segundo capitulo , si encuentran una referensia en este fic sobre algun video de youtube o la vida real es porque yo los e visto y me gustaron mucho, bueno si quieres comentar algo relacionado al tema no dudes en aserlo y dime que opinas de esta historia. Adios (advertencia: no arenosos plz)


	3. problem?

Que tal estan espero que esten muy bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo de las aventuras de este jodido pero antes que nada quiero agredecer a todos aquellos que comentan y me asen sentir como el piojo herrera cuando el tri mete gol XD. Bueno sin mas preanbulos empezemos

CON LUNA

luna se esta despertando lentamente pero al instante recuerda los sucesos que levanta brucamente y aterrada empieza a gritar el nombre de su hermana

luna: celestia!, hermana!

en el acto rompe el techo con su magia para volar y saber donde estaba pero al alcanzar una altura considerable se da cuenta de que es un lugar totalmente varias casas alrededor y alparecer estaba en un desierto y sola

luna: "que lugar es este, donde esta mi hermana, aver luna tranquilizate recuerda lo que dijo tu padre: si algun dia te pierdes recuerda que hay que quedarse en un solo lugar y esperar ayuda".

Luna se tranquiliso y volvio de mismo oyo que hiso. Al entrar se venia un poco descuidado como si nadie estubiera aqui por mucho tiempo. Paso ala siguiente sala para hallar una cosina muy desordenada junto a muchos muebles desordenados. Despues de todo esta casa se parece alas de equestria solo con unas cuantas diferencias, me pregunto que clase de seres vivios abitaron aqui, penso siguio explorando la casa lo cual era muy grande y comoda en algunos aspectos. Despues de un rato se dio cuenta de que en varios carteles, posters,libros y otros medios se mencionaban mucho a los humanos.

Luna: ajajaja que grasioso me recuerda alos cuentos de humanos que me contaba mi luna viendo un libro en el suelo con la portada de una chica que arriva decia en letras grandes VANIDADES

luna:sera posible que este lugar sea el hogar de los humanos?. No puede ser solo son un mito!

Luna siguio explorando esa gran casa, se fijo que avia varios artefactos muy extranos como un vidrio negro con un plastico negro que se encontraba en casi todos los cuartos, tambien noto que esta casa contaba con luz electrica (pd: en equestria tambien cuentan con como vinyl scratch hase su pinche dupstep) asi que ensendio unos cuantos focos para que hubiera mas iluminacion. Despues de explorar casi toda la casa se dirigio al sotano para encontrarse con varias latas de comida y agua.

Luna: ooooo vallla que suerte la mia , veamos que tenemos aqui... emm... salsa del pato,frijoles,elotes,ensalada enlatada,piña, salchichas... espera ¿salchichas? Al parecer los que vivieron aqui eran carnivoros y probablemente hervivoros. Puede que este lugar se el reino de los grifos pero se mira muy diferente. Talves mañana salga a explorar se esta aciendo tarde y ¿porque ablo sola?.

En ese momento luna se teletransporta a una abitacion de la casa para tomar descando pero al momento de la teletransportacion sintio algo en el ambiente como si se gastara mas magia al aser cualquier cosa, se sentia como un ambiente muy pesado y el aire era muy diferente al de equestria

luna: "este ambiente es muy diferente eso me hase pensar que estoy en un lugar totalmente diferente, talves otro mundo, mejor me pondre a investigar en la libreria de mi cuarto".

Luna se dirige al estante de libros y se da cuenta que varios estan en ingles y algunos en español. Toma uno en ingles que se llama dictionary.

Luna: " valla un diccionario en ingles, probablemente los seres que habitaron aqui sean humanos se habla mucho de ellos aqui

pero tambien no puedo descartar la opcion de que sean grifos

luna tomo otro libro del estante en cual se llama: COMO Y POR QUE DE LAS ARMAS DE FUEGO.

Luna: orale este libro parese interesante, mejor lo guardo

luna tomo otro libro llamado: reglas para la instalacion de la tele.

Luna:que es una tele?

Luna toma el librillo y descubre que la tele es esa cosa con el vidrio negro que se encontarba en varion lugares de la casa. Toma una television y empiesa a leer el manual

luna:aver... toma el enchufe y conectelo a la corriente electrica. Okay parece que el enchufe es esta cola que le sale de la parte trasera y creo que se conectas a esa cosa en la pared que parece una cara asustada.

Luna lo conecta pero no pasa nada. Despues de un tiempo de leer el manual dice que se prende en el boton ON

luna:aver... el boton on. Pero dudo un poco en encender este aparato en el manual dice que se va a prender

(pd:luna se refiere a la definicion "prender en fuego")

luna:okay aqui voy

luna aprieta el boton y la tele se enciende pero solo mostraba una pantalla en estatica seguido de un pitido

luna:aver que mas dice en el manual... conecte el cable para tener señal de television

luna sigue los pasos de manual y hace todo paso a paso. Despues de estar todo listo la tele solo cambio a una pantalla azul. Luna toma el control remoto y aplasta botones al azar

luna:valla maquina del infierno es muy estresante

luna sigue presionando botones al azar asta que el boton channel le dio resultado pero solo se cambio la pantalla y se puso un numero en la esquina de la tele com el numero 34, volvio a apretar el mismo boton y la pantalla cambio pero ahora estaban pasando imagenes en movimiento lo cual dejo sorprendida a luna

luna: santa madre! que es esto?, es como un echizo de reproduccion pero sin que se consuma magia. Es impresionante!

luna estaba viendo el canal 35 que era el discovery channel y al parecer estaban dando algo llamado duo estaba enbobada biendo lo impresionanate de la television y confirmo sus dudas aclarando que este es el mundo de los humanos pero es raro que no esten. Luna siguio viendo el duo mecanico se dio cuenta que esa cosas metalicas y con ruedas los usaban los humanos para trasportarse ya que ellos no tienen magia ni alas. Despues de unas horas luna apago la tele y decidio descansar para mañana seguir investigando sobre los humanos y saber que paso con ellos.

Luna:ufffff este a sido un dia estresante ojala mi hermana me encontrara y volver a casa. Dijo luna con una voz como casi llorando

luna: buenoooo mañana sera un nuevo dia

luna apaga la television y el foco para luego tirarse en su cama

CON PHOBOS:

phobos:LEVANTATE PUTO HORA DE DESPERTAR!

beto:aaa como chingas perate amaneci estreñido uffff

phobos:apurate tenemos que tomar la carretera pero primero vamos a pasar por una tienda

beto: a que vamos a la tienda?

Phobos: quiero ropa nueva y ademas necesitamos mochilas para llecar las mamadas que llevamos

beto: perate we deja saco los pulpos que tengo dentro

phobos:ok ok apurate

DESPUES DE UNOS CATAPULTASOS...

phobos: esta tienda siempre me gusto pero ahora que no har nadie TODO ES GRATIS. Dijo eso poniendo cara de "its free"

despues de eso phobos se puso una camisola y una gabardina corta corlor cafe, cambio sus botas por botas militares, su puso un sombrero para el sol y unos lentes oscuros de esos que se pueden poner abajo de los lentes de aumento

phobos: ey beto llevas las mochilas?

Beto:si we, te miras bien heeeeee

phobos:siii me veo como si ubiera salido de red dead redemption

beto:que es eso

phobos:es un video juego muy bueno de el viojo oeste

beto:ok bamonos

phobos y beto tomaron la carretera hacia sonoyta pero a direrencia de la otra vez el camino no estuvo tan callado con beto ablando de su vida personal y su pais phobos se sintio algo incomodo y dijo:

phobos:oye amigo espera espera, me siento algo incomodo si hablas de tu vida personal ,osea que pedo wey, permiteme ser cortes y ablarte de la historia de mi vida

beto:ok, te escucho compadre

phobos:bueno todo empieza cuando yo naci en puerto peñasco,fui el hijo mas pequeño con mis dos hermanos grandes,jajaja todavia los recuerdo como todos unos trollers de los años 90s, pero bueno siguiendo con migo, mi madre era una buena mujer pero muy controladora y mi padre era un buen tipo casi todo el tiempo el nos llevaba al desierto, justo el que estas viendo, y nos enseñaba muchas cosas y tambien visitabamos a mis abuelos y mis primos en un rancho que queda serca de aqui y me educo de amadre, a veces traia algunos compañeros de el y se ivan de caceria, todo el tiempo me juntaba con gente mayor y de vez en cuando aprendia una que otra cosa

beto: y en la escuela que pedo?

Phobos:JA todo mundo me la pelaba, era muy inteligente y casi no socialisaba con nadie, en mi opinion la escuela siempre me fue facil y mi grupo siempre los vi como una bola de ignorantes cabezas de huevo

beto: oye que duro

phobos: solo doy la opinion de mi punto de vista, los adolecentes de ahora son un pocos ignorantes y leen poco, casi todo esta basado en ser popular o una pendejada de esas pero buenoooo suguiendo con mi historia, casi todas las vacaciones de mi infancia me la pasaba de bago en el desierto y en mis tiempos libres leia la national geographic pero en la adolesencia descubri algo llamado videojuegos lo cual pronto fue adiccion asta el dia que me muera

beto: y que musica te gusta?

Phobos: no pues el rock, un poco el dupstep y las viejitas pero bonitas. Y tu?

Beto: aqui puro regge de la cumbia de los ninjas

phobos: (facepalm) "este pendejo ya salio wachiturro no mames"

beto:jajajajaj pura broma me gusta el punk jajajajajaja , te la creiste o que?

Phobos:no mames wey ya estaba apunto de bajarte del carro jajajajajaja

beto:se me ocurrio la idea de un programa de television bien mamon que se llama cumbia ninja jajajajajaja

phobos:jajaja eso es un cancer de la naturaleza, a quien hijo de la mil putas se le ocurre un programa asi!

beto:ya me imagino a los productores bien pinches drogados jajajaja

phobos: ya se we se pasaron de verga y colmo falte que hagan un puto programa llamado astronautas mariachis jajajajaajaja

beto:ajajajajaaj buena esa jajajajaajaja

despues de unos cuantos kilometros mas se encontraban ala orilla de camino para rebasar dos autos abandonados en los dos sentidos de la carretera asta que se persuadieron de un olor extraño en el ambiente

beto:hueles eso phobos?

Phobos: si huele como a quemado

dirigieron su vista hacia el horizonte norte para ver una gran bola de humo negro justo donde deveria estar sonoyta

beto:que crees que sea phobos?

Phobos: al parecer la ciudad de sonoyta parece que esta en llamas

beto:y ahora que hacemos?

Phobos: dejame pensar "aver parece que la ciudad esta pinche ardiendo, podemos pasar por ahy pero hay probabilidades de que perescamos por el humo y/o el fuego pero nesecitamos cruzar la frontera COÑO" bueno beto tenemos 2 obsiones y nesecito tu opinion la primera es que nos devolvamos a caborca con la poca gasolina que nos queda e ir a la ciudad de hermosillo para conseguir un avion que nos permita cruzar a estados unidos y la segunda opcion es que tomemos la terraceria por el desierto de altar para cruzar la frontera

beto: bueno y si nos vamos por el desierto que aremos?

Phobos: como te dije antes podemos ir a unos de varios ranchos que se encuentran en la region, incluso al de mi abuelo, y tambien podemos encontrar agua de los pozos de los viejos rancheros

beto:que no se diga mas, vamonos

phobos: oki doki

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ bueno aqui acaba el capitulo y ademas estoy tratando que la historia tenga la mas coherencia posible pero ya se que mi ortografia proboca seguera xd pero el chiste es divertirnos no? Espero que les aya gustado, si quieres comentar algo relacionado con el tema no dudes en acerlo y les deceo que la pasen muy bien. Adios.


	4. un nuevo integrante?

Hola que tal soy yo YOUYOU y te apuesto una patada en el trasero a que tienes muchas ganas de entrar ala escuela. Aqui les traigo otro capitulos de este wey que se la esta jugando espero que les guste.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar el cuarto en la que se encontaraba la princesa luna solo para devolverla al mundo real y poner cara de zopilote mojado

luna: uufff que noche tan incomoda creo que tendre que acostumbrarme de ya no tener lujos de princesa

luna se levanta de su cama y se dirije al sotano para ver si podia encontrar algo de desayunar. Despues se dirijio ala caja magica que llamaban tele para investigarla mas y tener mas conocimientos de este extraxo mundo que la rodea. Enciende la tele y se fija que esta en el mismo canal pero habia humanos diferentes y el tema era otro, el tema era los cazadores de mitos lo cual estaban experimentando con un material ya conosido en equestria, era la cinta industrial, los humanos empezaron con varias teorias sobre la cinta y despues experimentaban con ella. A luna le parecio facinante tantas cosas que podian hacer los humanos y tantas maquinas que facilitaban su trabajo. Despues de que acabara el programa luna decidio cambiar de canal, aplasto el boton channel y la tele cambio su numero a 36 y para la sorpresa de luna en este canal tambien se pasaban imagenes en movimiento este canal se llamaba HISTORY CHANNEL y en el pudo ver un humano sin cabello en la cabeza y un poco grande

tele:

hola yo soy rick jarrison y esta es mi casa de empeño

luna se puso a ver el programa entretenida mientras se desayunaba unos ricos melones en almibar

luna: valla programa mas interesante quien diria que los humanos son tan inteligentes y tienen bastante historia por atras, y porque sigo ablando sola?

Luna descubrio que esas cosas de metal con llantas se llamaban autos y que los usaban los humanos para transportarse a lugares lejanos y aveses por lujo ya que ellos caresen de magia y alas . En el programa se muestra un vendedor que quiere empeñar una katana del año del la guerra en china, en ese momento luna penso sobre las gurras que ocurrieron en equestria hace miles de años lo cual se pregunto si los humanos tambien tuvieron conflintos con otras especies. Asi que prosiguio a cambiarle de canal

luna: aver numero 37 nada, 38 tampoco 39, 40 , 41

y asi prosiguio asta que se encontro con el 99 y el contador volvio al comienzo pero luna siguio cuando de repente se encontro otra serie de imagenes en movimientos, era el cana 22 y se llamaba national geographic en cual en ese momento estaban dando un programa llamado juegos mentales en cual explicaban como funcionaba el cerebro humano y como se coordinaba dependiendo al entorno en el que este

luna:wow estos humanos parecian seres muy parecidos a nosotros

despues de acabar el programa y su desayuno otra vez prosiguio al cambio de programas pero solo se volvio a encontrar los canales de discovery channel y el history. Lo cual luna se levanta de su cama y procide a investigar las afueras de la casa. Despues de un tiempo de caminata se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sola, si tenia dudas de que estaba sola pues ahora ya no tiene ninguna, muchas de esas casas se veian muy lujosas y la mayoria tenia una picina en el patio trasero, asi que no le importo entrar a una cuantas solo para investigar

luna:valla casa mas desordenada que el cuarto de invitados del castillo

despues de un rato luna alzo vuelo para mirar desde arriba. La vista era muy buena y noto que el extraño camino de roca negras se extendia por varios kilometros hacia otras casas mas alejadas y alparecer el lugar era grande.

Luna volvio a su cuarto para ver como se encontraba la caja magica llamada television pero en una de sus pasadas por agua vio de reojo el libro que habia dejado en el estante la noche anterior. Lo tomo y lo examino para despues leer la poratda

COMO Y POR QUE DE LAS ARMAS DE FUEGO

luna:me parece un titulo interesante

luna empieza a leer el libro de 48 paginas y descubre la evolucion de como los humanos a lo largo de la historia se las ingeniaron para crear armas mas efectivas en combate, entre ellas la honda,el arco y flechas , la ballesta y la ballistae pero luna leyo que estas armas se fueron haciendo menos efectivas en el campo de batalla y que en la actualidad eran valiosas como lo vio en el programa del precio de la historia. Despues de unas paginas mas se encontro con un sub titulo que decia: La negra faz de wu ching (pd:if you know what i mean :D) en cual hablaba de un humano de un pais llamado china en cual le dio otro uso ala polvora que usaban en los cohetes para usarla en el campo de batalla como pequeñas bombas asta que fue evolucionando la povora y el humano asta que invento algo llamado mosquete que influia en usar la energia de explocion de la polvora para dirijir proyectiles a un mayor alcance y facilitar el matar para los humanos, en esta parte luna penso que como era posible que los humanos se mataran entre si solo por diferencias o porque un ser superior se los ordenara y puso cara de WTF? Pero prosiguio con la lectura.

Despues de un rato luna termino de leer el libro y aprendio muchas cosas de las armas de los humanos como que durante todos estos años ellos fueron manipulando la polvora para que fuera mas efectiva y tambien de que grandes empresas como: colt, smith and wesson , winchester y muchas mas perfetccionaron un mejor mecanismo para dirijir los proyectiles llamados balas y que tambien hay miles de diseños, tamaños, colores , calibres , sistemas mecanicos de armas en todo el mundo.

Luna: valla libro tan mas interesante, los humanos se esforsaron muchos años para crear formas de eliminar a sus enemigos sin nesecidad de tocarlo, es simplemente impresionanate

pero luna no sabia que eso solo era la punta del iceberg , faltaba mucho para saber de los humanos y ademas de que el libro no ablaba de las armas mas modernas que poseian en la actualidad, le espera mucho mas por delante

CON PHOBOS

phobos: veras beto mas o menos como en el kilometro 80 encontraremos un puente llamado el cozon y nos dirigeremos al este por un camino de terraceria ,te parece ok?

Beto: si que esperas entre mas rapido mejor

phobos: mientras, prueba con la radio del auto talves encrontramos algo

beto se pone a buscar alguna estacion para ver si alguien esta ablando o almenos hay una señal de vida asta que se escucha una cancion en la estacion 96.5

radio:punchis punchis chichi punchis, racatapun! pun!

phobos: hijo de la gran puta! como odio esta pinche cancion! (empieza a golpear el volante)

beto: oye tranquilo viejo no te pases de wachiturro, mejor cambio de estacion

phobos: es que no mames esa cancion me tenia hasta los cojones

beto: tranquilo ya cambie de estacion pero , como jodidos estan pasando la cancion si no hay nadie?, tienes alguna explicacion?

Phobos: facil, algun gilipollas deve estar controlando las estaciones de comunicasiones y devio porner canciones al azar para que otro idiota las escuchara

beto: donde crees que este?

Phobos: probablemente rascandose las polainas ya que estas madres funcionan automaticamente

beto: orale que floooouuu

phobos: siiiii

despues de un rato de conduccion ya se encontraban en la puerta del rancho del abuelo de phobos. Bajaron del auto y se estiraron un poco.

Beto:mejor investigare los alrededores, puede ser que hayan dejado algunas proviciones

phobos: ok, yo revisare el cuarto de la cosina aver que pedo

ojos de phobos:

entre ala cocina y todo parecia estar bien, casi nada habia cambiado desde la ultima ves que estuve aqui, solo que ahora no hay ni madres de comida, mejor reviso la despensa. Aver que tenemos aqui: una lata de frijoles , pan de la bodega aurrera, tortillas de la bodega aurrera, unos six pack de doctor pepper. No hombre las cosas de la bodega aurrera nunca caducan, paresen estar comestibles, mejor salgo ala mesa de afuera para dejar este botin.

Phobos sale de la cosina para ir ala mesa de centro que se encuentra al afuera al aire libre justo enfrente de una chimenea pero al salir y poner las cosas en la mesa escucha en tipico sonido de una escopeta atras de el

voz: aver hijo de tu putizima madre arriba las putas manos si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza en mil putas partes

phobos: oye tranquilo viejo no tienes porque disparar " ala mierda ya me cargo la verga auque su voz me parece muy familiar"

ojos de humberto

aaaa que lugar tan tranquilo ojala podamos salir adelante como dijo phobos, mejor revisare el pozo para ver si tiene un poco de agua o que mierda es esto paresen huellas y paresen de no hase mucho (ruido de escopeta cargandose) no mames que pasa.

Mientras el escopetado apunta a phobos humberto se aserca silenciosamente para tomarlo por sorpresa. Beto carga su beretta haciendo el tipico ruido de pelicula y le apunta ala cabeza

beto: baja tu arma pinche subnormal

phobos: hey beto que bueno que llegaste

escopetado: calla maldito todavia te puedo volar los sesos

beto: te combiene bajar el arma amigo

escopetado: ni de puta

phobos: si we no mame " todavia me parece familiar la voz de este wey no se porque pero presiento que va a pasar una chingadera"

phobos se voltea lentamente para ver la cara del que le apuntaba mientras tanto beto esta con el dedo en el gatillo esperando que el escopetado aga algo estupido (pd: escopetado perque ya saben... tiene una jodida escopeta)

phobos " no me lo creo de todos los putos del mundo tuvo que ser este" PRIMO!

escopetado: joder primo eres tu!

beto: que pedo wey ? Que pasa?

Phobos: bajen las armas weyes son amigos no disparen

bryant: que hondas primo que pedo, sientense tomen una silla

beto: primo? Lo conoses

phobos: awevo es mi primo de toda la vida

bryant: y que hondas primo? Que te tray por estos rumbos

phobos: no pues nosotros dos vamos para washintohg

bryant: que dijiste?

Phobos:que vamos para washintong

bryant:jajajaja no se dice asi, se dice washington

phobos: por eso washintonhg

bryant: no we washington

phobos: por eso lo estoy diciendo bien WA-SHIN- TONHG

bryant: washington

phobos: mira pinche puta golfa mas vale que te calles si no quieres que te de un levanton y te de unos buenos vergasos puta golfa entendisteee. Dijo phobos lo mas rapido y amenazador posible

bryant: washington

phobos:( suspiro despues de un facepalm) ok, ok jajajaja

beto: (cara de da fak nigga?)

bryant: jajaja no te preocupes asi no llevamos jajaja mucho gusto soy bryant ( se levanta y estira su mano)

beto: jajaja mucho gusto bryant soy humberto pero puedes llamarme beto ( se levanta y aprieta la mano de bryant)

phobos: oye no nos quieres acompañar bryant vamos a washington y nesecitamos cruzar la frontera

bryant: si claro aqui en el rancho se me acaban las proviciones, pero cual es el motivo de viajar asta washington?

Phobos: pues facil, como yo fui elegido para la capsula me dijeron que en washington se encuentran muchos sobrevivientes esperandonos

bryant: y como cojones conseguiste una capsula?

Phobos: esa es un historia muy larga que talves cuente en otra ocasion amigo

bryant: ey ##### y como veniste

phobos: ey ey ey alto para, yo ya no me llamo asi porfavor no lo vuelvas a mencionar

bryant: a jodido entonses como te llamas ahora?

Phobos:jejejeje (saco su acta de nacimiento toda arrugada de su bolsillo trasero) solo mira y comprueda

bryant: phobos? Que carajo porque alguien rayaria su acta de nacimiento y cambiaria su nombre carajo?

Phobos: esa es otra historia larga que contare en otro momento

bryant: bueno y cuanta comida traes ahy

phobos: no mucha pero lo suficiente par dias

bryant: bueno yo traigo un poco en la cosina como para 2 dias

phobos: perfecto , pero te puedo preguntar algo?

Bryant: awevo

phobos:que paso con nuestro abuelo y los demas?

Bryant: bueno pues veras cuando estaba pasando esa mierda de la cosa nuestro abuelo decidio quedarse en el rancho creyendo que no le pasaria nada pero todos fueron desapareciendo uno por uno. Yo espere que tuviera el mismo destino pero me quede solo con el tiempo

phobos: que culero tanto que extrallaba a mi abuelo

bryant: solo dejo su ganado y su guitarra

phobos: que bueno que me enseño guitarra antes de desaparecer

beto: y para cuando pasaremos la frontera phobos?

Phobos: no se de aqui no ay camino para el este

bryant: oh oh oh yo se como, podemos tomar los caballos yo los puedo ensillar (pd: ensillar es el acto de poner la montura al caballo)

phobos:puede que funcione talves mañana salgamos, beto sabes andar a caballo no?

Beto: pues claro no estoy tan pendejo

bryant: ey phobos crees que aguantaremos el viaje? Y cuando estemos en la frontera, como cruzaremos?

Phobos: talves podamos llegar al rancho de mi tata juanito

bryant: si estaria bien y te acuerdas que nos contaba las historias de cuando el era minero y hacia volar las minas con su dinamita

phobos: siii talves podamos volar la frontera con la dinamita ya que el rancho de mi tata juanito solo queda como a 15 kilometros de la frontera

bryant:lo malo que no se donde se ubica

phobos:no te preocupes yo se donde esta

bryant: que no se diga mas mejor hasemos los tendidos para despertar mañana y alistar los caballos

phobos:si pero una ultima cosa, te acuerdas de que mi tata juanito se la pasaba solo en el rancho y su pozo casi siempre tenia agua

bryant:si probablemente todavia tenga agua, seria bueno ya que este pozo se esta secando

beto: no pues ay que sacarl el agua a este pozo para que tengamos agua en el viaje

bryant: si pero deja abro la llave del abrevadero para que los caballos tomen agua antes del viaje

phobos:ok todo ira bien si nos mantenemos juntos

beto: que pendejadas dices

phobos: no la agas de pedo we

beto: ya we pero almenos sabes que abra dinamita en el rancho de tu tata juanito

phobos: pues claro siempre lo guardaba en el cobertizo en una caja de madera

bryant: oye we te acuerdas cuando su trabajador de quiso robar

phobos: si we , pobre hombre no merecia una muerte asi

beto: porque que paso?

Bryant: bueno digamos que el vaquero del rancho de mi tata se le ocurrio robarle unas joyas que tenia en el cobertizo

phobos: si y como este pendejo estaba fumando abrio la caja de dinamita y ya sabras que paso

beto: pues creo que murio

phobos: bueno para no ser tan corrientes digamos que solo se hiso puta mierda.

Bueno lectores aqui acaba este capitulo pero les tengo malas noticias : mi internet se fue ala mierda y no pudo subir mis capitulos es por eso que no e subido ni madres pero espero que entiendan y are todo mi esfuerzo para subir los capitulos es mas no se cuando valla a subir esto pero en fin algun dia tenian que cortarme el internet.


	5. winchesteriado

HOLA QUE TAL LECTORES COMO ESTAN , ESPERO QUE ESTEN MUY BIEN. Aqui les trigo otro capitulo de las aventuras del friki y si, todavia tengo problemas con el internet pero eso no significa que deje de escribir pero buen espero que les guste

luna se encontraba en su cuarto y se preparaba para investigar aqulla ciudad que se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos asi que decidio volar asta dicha ciudad. Al llegar reviso una cuantas casas y tomo un poco de proviciones, tambien se agarro unos cuantos libros que estaban regados por todo el pueblo. Despues de un rato se encontro con lo que parecia un hotel de lujo y no dudo en meterse.

Luna:valla hotel tan mas bonito ojala hubiera alguien aqui, hooooo pero que es esto ( toma un folleto con su magia)

luna leyo el folleto lo cual decia cosas como: bienvenido a palm spring , visita nuestros hoteles estan bien jarcors!

luna: asi que este lugar se llama palm spring california , parece un lugar desertico y seco pero sugun este folleto me encuentro en un pais llamado Estados Unidos de America y hay un pais al norte llamado Canada, ufff que grande esta este sitio mejor buscare un mapa de mayor amplitud

despues de un rato de busqueda luna encuentra un mapa dentro de un auto y prosigue a investigarlo dentro de una casa abandonada

luna: bueno segun este mapa este es el planeta tierra y tiene 510.065.284,702 kilometros cuadrados " uta que terriblemente grande" y esta dividido en 5 grandes continentes lo cual yo eston en el continenete americano en el pais llamado E.U.A con 9.826.675 kilometros cuadrados y con mexico de vecino sur y canada de vecino norte y dos grandes oceanos que nos separan de los otros continenetes en cual probablemente mi hermana este en unos de esos 510.065.284,702 kilometros cuadrados... A que weva pero ni modo tendre que buscar una solucion, no me quiero quedar aqui para siempre , pero si me quedare un rato aqui tendre que buscar mas proviciones y mas informacion sobre este mundo.

SUEÑO DE PHOBOS

se veia un gran esenario en oscuras y de repente se prendieron las luces y pobhos salia a con el publico

phobos: hola a todos, que tal bienvenidos al programa de los personajes mas historicos de la historia historiatizada y ahora tenemos a un chavalo muy buena honda y aveses favoritos de muchos, que pase CHABELO!

chavelo: que tal mis cuates

publico: LOL, VIVA CHABELO , CHABELO CATAFIXEAME A MI VIEJA POR FAVOR!

phobos: chabelo sientate por favor

chabelo: grasias cuate, grasias

phobos: bien a lo que venimos , chabelo, contestanos por favor si no seria mucha molestia, que se siente ser chabelo?

Chabelo: no seas wey cuante pos se siente muy bonito y muy catafixiable

phobos: chabelo, de donde sacaste la palabra catafixia

chabelo: pues fijate cuante que la palabra catafixia biene del chino que significa cabeza de huevo que biene del arabe que significa pony en celo que biene del namecusiano que significa goku mola que en español significa canbiar un regalo por otro indifinido sin la certeza de cual tiene mas valor cuate

phobos: aaaaa oraale, y chabelo, que le dirias a las personas que te admiran y te miran todos los sabados en tu programa: en familia con chabelo?

Chabelo: no pues que se pasen por la catafixia de la esquina para que me disparen unos dulces sonrics

phobos: jajajaja grasias chabelo por bisitarnos en este extrañ sueño

chabelo: grasias cuate, VAMONOOOOS!.

VIDA REAL:

phobos: pero que cara...

bryant: que pasa, que pedo?

Phobos: no mames wey soñe con chabelo

bryant: no me jodas tanto ver en familia con chabelo te traumo

phobos: naaaaaa mejor no te pases de cuate y levantate a hacer cafe

bryant: ok, y humberto?

Beto: que hondas weyes

phobos: que pedo wey , a que horas te levantaste?

Beto: tu pinche catafixia me levanto wey , hablas dormido durante la noche

despues de un tiempo alistaron la suficiente agua para 3 tazas de cafe mientras phobos tutureaba una cancion

phobos:the final countdow turururu turururturu

bryant: ey phobos, cuales son los planes pues?

Phobos: pues lo que te dije ayer we

bryant: si pero ay un pequeño problemita

phobos: a si, cual es

bryant: no pues los caballos solo bajan a tomar agua cuando el bevedero este lleno

phobos: pues llena el bevedero wey

byant: suguro? No vamos a quedar sin pinche agua

phobos: ni pedo wey llenamos unos galones de agua y el resto para los caballos

bryant: ya dijiste

beto: pido caballo!

bryant: pido caballo!

phobos: wtf de que jodidos hablan

bryant: ni modo primo te chingaste solo habian 2 caballo y una mula y ya te imaginas en que andaras

phobos: pinches batos racistas, de todas maneras hubiera elegido la mula concha tu madre

beto: jajajajaja que putito

phobos: callate maldito cumbia ninja

bryant: ey perdon por interumpir su placentera y pacifica platica pero llevan armas, ya saben por si algun reguetonero se nos cruza en el camino

phobos: pues awevo aqui tengo la colt de mi padre , no se suponoa que aqui habia mas armas de cazeria escondidas por aqui

bryant: si pero estan tan bien escondidas todo este tiempo las busque y nonca las encontre coño

phobos: que pinche noob yo todavia me acuerdo donde las escondio mi papa

en unos pocos minutos el trio de sobrevivientes se encontraban en un cobertizo de madera y phobos levanta una escotilla secreta escondida en el pizo lo cual lo lleva a un pequeño cuarto con unas pocas armas

phobos: bien solo elegiremos las mas combenientes para el viaje, no podemos llevar demasiada carga para los caballos

de las tantas armas phobos se fijo en una ermosa winchester año 1878 que muchas veses uso su padre para la caza de animales

phobos: oye ves esta hermosa arma beto es perfecta para llevarla

beto: no lo creo amigo, se mira vieja e insegura

phobos: bromeas amigo, deja te cuento la historia de esta arma muy chala, como veras en el viejo oeste los vaqueros y bandidos buscaban una arma rapida y poderosa lo cual colt respondio con su pacemaker pero no fue suficiente ya que no era muy efectiva a larga distancia pero esta winchester era simplemente funcional en estos problemas ya que comparte el mismo calibre que la colt y seria muy funcional

beto: da fuk?! No te entendi ni madres

phobos:( suspiro) hijo de tu ... bueno en resumen esta arma es muy buena porque comparte el mismo tipo de bala que la revolver y los vaqueros del viejo oeste tenian una arma confiable de corta distancia y ala ves un winchester que le servia a distancia menores

beto: asi pues si we

bryant: oye yo me llevare la escopeta ya que hay suficiente municion, que te parece?

Phobos: ok , yo llevare la winchester

beto: ey todavia tienes las bala de 7mm que te encontraste en caborca?

Phobos: a wilson , porque?

Beto: talves me lleve esta 7mm que esta por aqui mira ( mostrando un riflle 7 mm remington magnum con mira 4x32)ademas de que tiene 2 balas mas una con la que te allaste

phobos:si estaria bien, talves nos sirva para blancos mas lejanos

bryant: que no se diga mas nos bamos mañana en la madrugada

beto: falta un putero para mañana que hacemos mientras

phobos: pues hay que abrir la llave del bevedero y talves nos chingamos las tortillas de la bodega aurrera

bryant: que tortillas ni que chingada vamos a comernos todo lo que queda ala monda

beto: si we pinche hambruna no se awanta

phobos: que se arme el desmadre de comida pues " puta al rato nos bamos estar chingando de hambre"

unas horas despues como alas 4:40 los caballos y la mula llegaron al corral y bryant las ensero para poder alistarlas para mañarna ensillarlas e irse. Dspues de un festin el trio empezo a ablar de cosas personales

bryant: beto saca la pinche tequila

beto: perate we la boy a llevar para una ocasion especial

bryant: no mames we ya sacala

phobos: calla pinche borracho de mierda, cuantos años teneis

bryant: yo pues 16 we acuerdate que yo siempre fui menor que tu por unos cuantos meses

phobos:no pues al parecer el mas ruco de aqui es beto

beto: awevo entre mas edad mas responsabilidades

phobos: si pero no hay duda de quien es mas inteligente con una IQ de 150 y ademas de todos los pinches libros y video juegos que probe durante mi pinche vida

beto: jejeje que ironico de que seas muy inteligente y te la pases ablando puras pendejadas jajaja

phobos: que mas puedo decir, me la juego para esto

bryant: ey ablando de jugarsela, ya te pasaste el gtav

phobos: awevo me la pase como agua pero devo admitir que es un buen juego y tiene una historia muy cabrona

bryant: y asta que nivel llegaste en el final fantasy crisis core

phobos: asta el 97 we y ya complete el 100% del juego con todas las invocaciones, pero apesar de todas las veses que me pase el juego todavia me ponia triste el final " pensandola bien nunca me considere una persona que se intrestese mucho y casi no me afecta el sentimiento de la tristeza, si no llore con my little dashi no llorare ni con ni madres" es el unico juego que me llego

beto: de que putas hablan?

Phobos: de videojuegos, no sabes nada puto

bryant: jajaja lo bueno de mi primo es que es un puto frikazo

beto: awevo me la juego " que pendejos no saben que me gusta un programa de niños menores que trata de caballitos parlantes, me imagino pinche bulling mortal que me harian si algun dia me descubren abrazando mi peluche de octavia melody"

bryant: ey porque ya no te conectaste al COD ?

Phobos: un hijo de la mil vergas me robo la xbox, la play y la pc pero existe un dios pinche ratero culero

beto: oye porque no asemos algo algun dia, no tenemos prisa para llegar a washington, ya sabes estamos casi solos en el mundo ay que aher desmadre

phobos: oye tranquilo viejo, esperate a cruzar la frontera, si es que llegamos vivos

bryant:porque dices eso?

Phobos: ya sabes hay muchas probabilidades de todo, incluso morir, o talves mañana a ti te caiga un puto metiorito o venga una bomba nuclear y nos parta el culo a todos o dios bendra a jusgar a los buenos de los malos o morgan freeman venga y nos salve a todos, no se todo es posible en estos tiempos,

todo puede pasar "exepto viajar a equestria , todo el mundo brony lo intento pero no se puede"

beto: probabilidades amigo, probabilidades

bryant: mejor alisto mi cama mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para ensillar los caballos

phobos:buenas noches, yo tambien me voy

beto: sale pues yo mas alrato me voy a acostar

phobos:sale we sueña con chabelo

beto: inga tu madre.

bueno aqui se acaba el capitulo y recuerda que si tienes alguna duda,advertencia,sugerencia,queja,recomendacion,me quieres invitar a tu casa, me quieres invitar al teable dance, me quieres matar, me quieres revivir con las esferas del dragon, me quieres invitar al cine, me quieres asesinar, te quieres aprovechar de mi, quieres venderme droga, quieres que te venda droga, quieres hacerte una operacion de la vejiga, quieres invitarme a ver mlp, se te olvido invitar a tu tia pati, tu tia lela te quiere pegar, quieres volar, me invitas una 7up, te robaron la play, tu perro se drogo lamiendo sapos,comiste unos ricos chilaquiles,te caiste de la bici, viste a edgar callendose en el rio, te pasaste el final fantasy 7 , elmo sabe donde vives, se te calleron diamantes a la lava, un jodido creeper te revento la puta cara dejandote como un pinche deforme, comiste un pie de drogas,te dio fiebre daft punk,eres mexicano, eres chileno, eres del planeta tierra y eres un pony pero nadie lo sabe no dudes en comentarlo para eso esta la caja de comentarios no tengas miedo es gratis y ayudas a la los bronys para recaudar fondos para un portal a equestria :D .adios nos leemos luego


	6. flashbackeado

Hola que hay amiguitos del señor, aqui les trigo otro capitulo pero antes quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas antes de empezar:

1:no queria decir esto pero ya se que el cap 1 vale mierda porque no se sabe que pedo y la historia no tiene coherencia pero es mas que obio que muchas historia empiezan con misterios y comforme ba pasando la historia se saben cosas del pasado como por ejemplo muchos libros que sus primeros capitulos son caca y misteriosos pero mas adelante se ase exitante y cabron pues, pero como no muchos lo saben solo lo dejo aqui para aclara el tema

2:la ortografia es lo de menos aveses asta me invento una pinche regla ortograifica bien cabrona pero de eso se trata ser escritor no, ademas de que mi teclado tiene cancer dentro del sida y tienes que usar la pinche fuerza de 1000 bebes recien nasidos para escribir una puta letra y esa es la razon de palabras incompletas o pegadas, pero eso vale verga ahora cada ves que termino un capitulo le doy una leeida simple y ya

3:el texto es puro chorizo ya se pero es porque apenas se desarrolla la historia pero tratare de que haiga mas acciones y ect,ect,ect

4:si no te gusta la historia pues simplemente no la leeas y si te gusta pues asmelo saber en la caja de comentarios y tambien quiero hacer un poco de publicidad para los lectores de buenas historias, pasense por el fic de mi compa Rikimlp que se llama "mi vida y mis poderes" lo cual me parece que esta muy bien apesar de ser su primer fic pero quien soy yo para criticar a alguien. Bueno sin mas chorizo empezemos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

CON LUNA:

despues de varios dias de aver llegado asta aca luna se empezo a acostumbrar un poco, casi todos los dias era la misma rutina: ver programas de television humano, investigar un poco los alrededores,comer algo, leer un poco y dormir . Cada vez se podia un poco mas enfadoso el asunto asi que decidio llegar un poco mas lejos con su exploracion.

Luna: no pues wow "al parecer al parecer ay varias opciones de caminos por todos lados y nisiquiera se donde esta mi hermana". Dijo luna viendo el grandisimo mapa que encontro el otro dia.

Luna despues de un rato de analisis espacial hiso una pequeña revision a sus probiciones y noto que el agua empezaba a escasear

luna: creo que buscare una manera de buscar agua, talves utilize la tecnica de condensacion que me enseño mi padre de chica, pero no me acuerdo muy bien. Dijo rascandose la cabeza tratando de recordar

luna: ohhhh ya recorde, necesito un recipiente de metal y un tuvo

despues de revolotear varia casas encontro un bote metalico y unos cuantos tuvos transparentes, lo cual procedio a recoger agua de varios charcos estancados en pisinas y despues de llenar el bote hace una pequeña ahoguera en la sala de una casa abandonada, pone el bote lleno de agua arriba del fuego para proceder a hacerle un agujero en la tapa y poner el tuvo de platico que hace dirijir al agua evaporada a una botella de coca cola de un litro.

Una hora despues:

al parecer la botella de coca cola ya tenia unos cuantos mililitros de agua lo cual luna con voz y cara de orgullo dijo: perfecto!, funciono, asi podre abasteserme de agua por un tiempo prolongado, bueno almenos asta que las pisinas ya no tengan agua.

Un rato despues decidio pasar a un cuarto que al pareser era de una niña pequeña lo cual rapidamente noto una hoja de papel pegada en la pared la cual decia:

mi esposa e hija estan desaparecidas por la cosa y el

resto de la poblacion tambien, ya no se que hacer,

me siento solo y las noches son duras y solitarias,

los recursos se acaban en las tiendas y la gente mas rica

vuela a otros paises pero es inevitable escapar de la cosa, ya

no aguanto mas, si alguien lee esto digale a panchito que

lo siento por averle robado la tiendita de la esquina.

Luna: valla que duro es perder a varios familiares y que darte solo. En ese momento luna se recordo a si mismo lo cual varias palabras mentales cruzaron por su mente " y que pasara si nunca hallo a mi hermana, o un humano trate de eliminarme, o que nunca logre regresar a casa" en ese momento luna casi esta al borde de las lagrimas pero agarra valor y prosigue a pasar al siguiente cuarto

en el siguiente cuarto se puede mostrar varios carteles pegados en la pared y algunos de ellos se veian interesantes como el de final fantasy x, otro que decia dragon ball z y uno que mostraba a master chief con las palabras halo escritos abajo

luna: este parece un humanoide pero con una clase rara de armadura. Dijo luna poniendo mas atencion al poster

en el cuarto tambien se mostraba varios objetos tecnologicos como un ordenador, una television de plasma, una play 4 y una gorra de mario bros en una mesita de noche pero luna no le puso mucho atencion exepto ala gorra de mario lo cual la tomo con su magia y se la puso

luna: no quiero que mi piel se toste con el sol

despues de varias horas de exploracion luna regreso a su cuarto con varias latas y la botella de coca cola casi llena de agua purificada

luna: mejor vere la tele a ver como estan los humanos. Despues de esas palabras toma el control, se acuesta en su cama y toma una lata de frijoles refritos

pone el canal de national geoghrapic y estan dando un maraton de La ciencia de la absurdo lo cual luna al ver humano callendo o ser lastimados suelta pequeñas risitas

CON PHOBOS

todos se habian levantado muy temprano para alistar las cosas para cruzar la frontera, phobos alistaba las proviciones y la poca comida que habia, humberto saco un galon de gasolina del auto y cargaba algunas erramientas como una pala y la 7mm, bryant estaba en los corrales poniendole las monturas a los caballo y la mula. Exactamente como en una hora todo esta arriba de los caballos y listos para irse pero phobos dedica una palabras antes de irse

phobos:señor jesus protegenos de todo peligro a mi, amis compañeros y a nuestros amigos cuadrupedos y ayudanos a guiarnos en el la oscuridad, curar nuestrar heridas y bendecirnos con tu infinita sabiduria amen. Despues de decir esas palabras le hase la señal de la cruz y a su mula tambien

bryant y beto: amen. Tambien se hacen la señal de la cruz

phobos:siguanme los buenos pero antes aseguremonos de que no olvidamos algo, tu beto llevas todo. Apuntando a beto con su dedo

beto: pues llevo la 7 mm,la berreta, las pinzas, un poco de agua y unas cuantas latas

phobos: y tu bryant?. Apuntando su dedo hacia el

bryant:llevo el six pack de sodas, los cerillos, la escopeta, un cuchillo de militar, unos cuantos trapos y alcohl

phobos: culeros como yo llevo la mula me ponen a llevar mas cosas

bryant y beto: jajajajaja

phobos: bien putos yo llevo mi pistola, la winchester, la gasolina, unas latas,una guitarra, la pala, un poco de ropa, un poco de agua y una navaja de trabajo

bryant:bien vamonos, tu guainos y nosotros te seguiremos

phobos: bien VAMOSNOS. Eso ultimo lo dijo estilo chabelo

los tres amigos se fueron apuntando hacia el noroeste por todo el gran desierto de altar. Kilometros mas tarde eran como las 11 de la mañana ya llevaban 5 horas desde que salieron del rancho y los tres decidieron parar un rato abajo de un gran mezquite en un arroyo (pd:un mezquite es un gran arbol tipico al norte de mexico y sobre todo en sonora)

bryant: uta que inche cansancio. Se bajo de caballo casi arrastrandose y se tira en la sombra

phobos: uta que pinche nena no aguantas nada

beto: que pendejo estoy no me traje un sombrero, el pinche sol me va a tostar

phobos: uyyy no te vallas a quemar con el sol porque te vas a poner prieto. Calramente riendose de el por su piel oscura (pd: no sean racistas eso es muy malo, exepto con los que si son racistas a esos si hay que partirles el culo okno)

beto: me estas diciendo negro pinche cuatro ojos de mierda

bryant:jajajajajajajajaja ya paren me cago. Bryant se encontraba tirado en el piso carcagiando por lo bien que se llevan sus compañeros

phobos: de que te ries putito acaso quieres que te recuerde la vez que te creias dark

bryant: de que ablas?!. Para bruscamente de reir y pone una cara epica de preocupacion mientras beto los miraba con cara de signo de interrogacion

phobos: deja te refresco la memoria querido primito

FLASBACK:

se encontraba bryant como de unos 11 años enfrente de una webcam totalmente vestido de negro como un tipico dark y pobhos escondido atras de una puerta media a cerrar y viendo a su primo

brayan: hola mi nombre es paquito y les vor a enseñar a ser bien jarcors (pd: todo el tiempo e escrito la palabra "jarcor" aproposito, no crean que es un error de ortografia), bien para ser dark hay que vestirse de negro y escuchar death metal a todo volumen, tambien tener todo tu cuarto color negro, veran yo soy tan dark que desayuno murcielagos, soy tan dark que solo pienso en muerte y destruccion, soy tan dark que me visto de negro, soy tan dark que SOY TOTALMENTE NEGROOO(poniendose una cobija negra arriba y dando vueltas como loco) AAAAA DARK ELEVADO AL 9000, MAXIMUN DARK!

mama de brant: paquito ya callate! y ponte un sueter que hase frio

bryant: mama! no me llames paquito, solo mis fans lo pueden hacer y ademas ni tengo frio no nesetito un jodido sueter

mama de brayant: que te calles y deja de pintarte las uñas de negro, acaso eres maricon o que?

Bryant: no mama soy dark!.dijo eso casi llorando

mama de brayant: puto

bryant:no mam...

mama de bryant:puto. Interrumpiendo a su hijo

bryant:pero mam...!

mama de brayant: putito

bryant: MAM...!

mama de bryant: vajina de gallina

bryant: que?

Mama de bryant: eres una apestosa y pequeña VAGINA DE GALLNA

bryant:(llorando) los odio, odio a todo el puto mundo. Despues de eso sale corriendo afura de la casa dejando la webcam fuera de ecena y pobhos riendose como nunca

afuera:

bryant: pinches putos como los odio... o mierda me ubiera traido un sueter tengo frio

FIN DEL FASHBACK

bryant: que loco wey pues estaba chiquo, a esa edad apenas bien pendejo

phobos: asta la fecha we. Poniendo cara de troll

bryant: a y tu mur perfecto we, acuerdate el año pasado cuando tu unica novia fue a tu casa

FLASHBACK:

se encontraban en la sala los parientes de phobos y tipico los adolecentes se fueron al cuarto para jugar videojuegos y los adultos se quedan en la sala platicando pero estaves era diferente porque casualmente la unica novia que tuvo phobos fue a visitarlo a su casa

bryant: buenas noches señorita "oye que rico" pasa aqui esta mi primo

novia: hola amor, felis primera semana. Al cuarto pasa una chica con ojos verdes y pelo castaño y atras lo acompaña bryant

phobos: que hondas. Jugando en su xbox pero al parecer el esta en otra parte

novia: tus parientes parecen interesantes, de donde son?

Phobos: AAAAA! PUTO HUNTER DE MIERDA

novia: ey me escuchaste no?. Poniendo cara de enfadada

phobos:ehhh? Si aja, porque no me das de los nachos que estan en la mesa?. Poniendo mas atencion al juego

novia: porque no le pones pausa al juego?

Phobos: dile eso ala valiente tripulacion del UNSC INFINITY porque me estan dando en la madre, ademas tu dices que siempre agamos las cosas juntos

novia: aaaaa okay. Dandole nachos en la boca a pobhos

phobos: aaamamaam que rico aaaaaahhh te amo xbox 360

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

phobos:jajajajajaja solo recuerdo que en cuanto dije xbox 360 ella se fue muy emputadizima jajajajajajajajaja

beto: jajajajaja te pasas de verga wey como mierda le vas a hacer eso a una mujer

phobos: naaaaaaaa tenia 15 años y el jefe maestro me necesitaba. Poniendo cara de despreocupacion

bryant: listo wey ya bamonos, ya estoy descansadito

pasaron varias horas y kilometros de silencio asta que encontraron una cañada perfecta para pasar la noche e irse mañana al amanacer. Vajaron de los caballos y rejuntaron un poco de leña para una fogata la cual prendieron rapidamente con la gasolina y los cerillos

bryant: oye phobos donde varas a dormir?. Bryant se encontraba enfrente de la fogata mientras comia una salchichas minis

phobos: en el piso wey nimodo que en la pinche cama de hitler. Acostandose en la sueve arena que contenia el arroyo

bryant: y tu beto?

Beto:pues igual wey, en la militarizada me acostumbraron a dormir en donde sea. Dijo mientra cavaba un oyo en la arena

bryant:ey phobos no te importa que duerma arriba de tu ropa?

Phobos: no wey, deja dormir. Dijo eso ultimo con sueño

beto: buenas noches

bryant y phobos: buenas noches

phobos: ey beto

beto: que?

Phobos: deja las drogas wey. Dijo con un tono burlesco

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

aqui se acaba el capitulo amigos y espero que le alla gustado y no olvides que si tienes alguna duda, recomendacion o alabacion no dudes en comentarlo, bueno siempre no me rompas los cojones claro. Adios no vemos aaaaaa pero casi lo olvido tengo una pregunta para ustedes que si quieren me la pueden responder o mandarme a la chingada pero es mejor la primera opcion, aqui va ¿cual fue el videojuego que mas te llego y porque?. Bueno espero que les balla muy bien y que tengan mucha salud, exepto alos que hicieron la pelicula de dragon ball evolucion, esos putos no cagaron la infancia. Bueno adios!11111 uno uno uno.


	7. sueños drogadictos

HOLA QUE CUENTAN GENTE CHULA PRECIOSA, AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE BRO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

con luna:

luna se desperto como alas 2:45 y miro por la ventana para ver el cielo estrellado

luna: despues de tantos dias que e estado aqui, nunca observe el hermoso cielo. Mirando las estrellas

en ese instante luna trata de encontrar algun sueño por la region pero este ambiente provoca un considerable gasto de magia, pero le valio madres y siguio hasta que lo consiguio. (en el sueño) Luna se encuentra en un espacio de varios colores y al parecer el sueño de este "individuo" es del tipo de sueños que parecen una pelicula transmitida en vivo

(pd:tengo hueva describir el sueños asi que aqui les dejo un video que lo muestra) ( watch?v=qEWkkyjTnQM)

despues de ese extraño sueño de ese individuo extraño luna se despierta con cara de WTF y se planteo varias preguntas como: que es iluminati?,que es esto?, que humanos eran los humanos que aparecian?, que significa "irse de putas"?

Con todas esas dudas en la cabeza de luna mejor decidio irse ala cama otra vez y resover e investigar de quien jodidos era ese sueño

(pd: ya se imaginaran de quien es el sueño verdad ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

con phobos 2:55 AM

phobos y los demas se encontraban en el mismo arroyo durmiendo tranquilamente asta que phobos se despierta bruscamente interrumpiendo el sueño de bryant

bryant: que pasa wey porque te despiertas. Con voz adormilada

phobos: tuve un sueño de la verga, soñe con putas y cosas raras

bryant: otra vez soñaste con chavelo?

Phobos: no wey pero se sintio muy real y como si alguien mas observara mi sueño

bryant: mejor sugue durmiendo que mañana tenemos que darle duro al camino

phobos: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (durmiendo)

bryant: no pos me duermo

CON LUNA 8:00 AM

luna se levanta de su cama despues de esa noche tan rara y decide ir a ver los pequeños purificadores de agua que dejo el otro dia pero porsupuestamente sin usar magia para ahorrarla. Horas despues de verificar sus purificadores volvio a casa ya que estaba mas aburrida que la chingada y se puso a ver el national geographic para pasar el tiempo ya que estaban dando la ciencia de lo absurdo

luna: aa pero que humanos tan estapidos jajajajaaja. Viendo alguien que se golpeo en las bolas (pd: awevo que escribi estapido a proposito, que no miran los simpson?)

CON PHOBOS 7:00 AM

phobos: awdasdzaqds (asi boztesa) que pinche noche tan jarcor. Dijo eso mientras se estiraba

bryant: 5 minutos mas we

beto: 5 minutos mas tu puta madre es pinche hora de irnos cabron. Despues de eso se sube al caballo

(pd: por cierto los dos caballos son machos capados alazanes y la mula que es una mula cafe claro)

phobos: oye tranquilo viejo

beto: que se tranquilize tu puta madre, entre mas rapido mejor

phobos y bryant se alistaron en chinga para luego subir a los caballos y la mula, despues de unos 5 kilometros pararon para desayunar las pocas latas de comida que llevaban, pronto menos de 10 minutos desayunaron un poco para seguir avansando pero beto y brayant notaron que phobos estaba dando de su galon de agua ala mula lo cual rapidamente le gritaron

beto y bryant: QUE HACES PENDEJO!

phobos: no es mas que obvio, le doy de tomar a mi mula

bryant: no desperdicies tu agua idiota, que pinches vergas te vas a morir

phobos: no te enojes wey no estoy desperdiciando el agua, la jodida mula tambien es un ser viviente, ademas de que si muero de sed va a hacer mi problema

beto: hey bryant, phobos tiene razon, nuestros caballos tambien nesecitan agua o si no se nos joderan de sed

bryant: es mejor que avansemos y encontremos agua para los caballos. Seguido de eso se sube al caballo y los demas tambien para seguir rumbo hasia el noroeste

el camino era demasiado silencioso para los tres amigos y phobos se sentia muy energetico este dia asi que le saca provecho a la vieja guitarra de su abuelo y empieza a tocar

phobos: los libros de poemas y las jotonovelas la neta... que hueva (sono de guitarra) QUE HUEVA, que hueva (pd: si se preguntan por la cancion es la cancion de inicio de un youtuber llamado hueva)

bryant: por fin algo de entretenimiento

phobos: los libros de poemas y las jotonovelas la neta... que hueva,QUE HUEVA, que hueva

beto: si la neta

phobos: los libros de poemas y las jotonovelas la neta... que hueva, QUE HUEVA, que hueva

UNA HORA DESPUES

phobos: los libros de poemas y las jotonovelas la neta... que hueva, QUE HUEVA, que hueva

OTRA HORA DESPUES

phobos: los libros de poemas y las jotonovelas la neta... que hueva, QUE HUEVA, que hueva

OTRA JODIDA HORA DESPUES!

phobos: los libros de poemas cof cof (tosido) y las jotonovelas la neta... que pinche hueva cof coff QUE HUEVA, que hueva. Phobos se veia claramente cansado

beto: vuelves a cantar la misma cancion y te juro que me mato wey, me mato cabron, ME PINCHES MATO. Diciendolo con una cara maxima de enfando

bryant: como si le hubieran comido el cerebro

phobos: la neta ya me canse we, mejor me cayo

el sol estaba pegandoles en la nuca, el cansancio y el hambre se notaba en los tres amigos pero phobos tenia una pelea pokemon de pensamientos en su cabeza

phobos: "me pregunto que pasara cuando lleguemos a la frontera, ya quiero robarme un ferrari o cagarme en un kentucky (modo brony ON), que pasaria si un caballo del planeta tierra se encontrara con un pony equestriano? Grandes dudas del universo, cuentos años tendra celestia?, habra alicornios machos?, cuando sacaran half life 3?"

beto: oye phobos. Interrumpiendo a phobos de sus pensamientos

phobos: que?

Beto: nunca tuviste amigos verdad. Dicendo eso con ningun tipo de sentimiento

phobos: un verdadero amigo es el arriesga su vida en una situacion de peligro, pero pensandola bien casi todos mis amigos eran unos pelmasos de mierda que eran capaces de apuñalarte por la espalda (pd: bueno phobos no tenia amigos bronyes ya que el era brony de closet y nunca le dijo a nadie en la puta vida, O SI?)

beto: entonses no tenias amigos y eras un puto solitario que no comvibia con la sociedad

phobos: awevo que no wey, yo tuve toda clase de amigos y amigas, "pensandola bien creo que huvo un amigo que sabia que era brony y el era el unico que sabia que lo era" pero ahora que lo mensionas tuve un amigo que me juntaba mucho con el porque tenia casi los mismos gustos que yo

bryant: los penes. Interrumpiedo la comversacion

phobos: no verga, los videojuegos pero el era un poco estupido y le gustaba las caricaturas japonesas " y ami los ponys y nadie hace nada"

beto: osea que hasian pendejadas juntos no?

Phobos: jajajajaaja awevo todavia recuerdo el dia que me invito a la ciudad de Mexico para acompañarlo a un anime expo

bryant: y que hisieron ahy we?. Con cara de duda

phobos: jejeje fue epico we, lleve un go kart y me disfrace de Luigi jejejeje

beto: y que tiene de epico eso?

Phobos: que casi me meten unos putazos por estar haciendo desmadre, estaba tirando barrio nada mas

(pd: para mas informacion click aqui ) ( watch?v=zFnbaNTLKxg)

bryant: tu amigo como se llamaba?

Phobos: bueno podria decirse que su nombre real era ###### pero se cambio el nombre a Adorian, por su puestamente yo tambien me queria cambiar mi nombre a phobos cuando me juntaba con el pero mi mama no me dejo equis de

beto: JA todo pobre

phobos: bueno lo que importa es que eso esta en el pasado y que todos se jodieron

bryant: mira wey. Apuntando su dedo a un chingo de arboles y en medio un charco de agua

phobos: que carajo, un represo (pd: un represo es una pequeña laguna de entre 15 x 15 metros que usan los rancheros del norte para que el ganado tome agua)

rapidamente los tres amigos le quitan los frenos a sus cuadrupedos compañeros para dirigirse al represo lo cual contenia muy poca agua pero suficiente para los caballos y la mula. Despues de que los caballos tomaran agua se pusieron a comer un poco de pasto que se encontraba alrededor y los tres amigos se sentaron en el suelo para comer las ultimas latas de comida que quedaban

bryant: oye que suerte que encontramos este represo o si no a los caballos se los hiba a llevar la verga de sed. Dijo eso tirado en el suelo mientras se sobaba la panza

beto: si pinches caballos culeros y mas la mula de phobos

phobos: hora pendejo que trais con mi mula si es la mas jarcor de aqui. Respondiendo rapidamente a beto

beto: admitelo wey, te mueres por usar un caballo enves de la mula

phobos: mmmmm la verdad no we, prefiero ala mula ya que es fuerte, recistente y ademas esta bajita por si me doy un putazo, ademas de que es confiable y sugura

bryant: aaa si como no

phobos: cuando sea una carrera putito

bryant: sale puto, mi caballo te va a partir la madre, verdad spiri gonzales (pd: spiri gonzales era el nombre del caballo que montaba bryant)

caballo spiri: yisnsnsiwwwns (ruidos de caballo xd) traduccion: mira maldito blanquito hijo de puta, puta golfa ramera deja de decir pendejadas chamaco pendejo o te dare un pinche levanton y te dare unos buenos vergasos PUTA

bryant: viste, que te dije asta el caballo esta de acuerdo

phobos: a mi me pelas todo lo que se llama verga, verdad mula

mula: awevo!... digo iiannnkk (sonido de mula)

beto: hey dejen de estar pendejeando y mirea aquello!. apuntando a varios borreguitos que se asercaban al represo para tomar agua

bryant: ala verga, apurate wey matalos con la 7mm

beto saco la 7mm que tenia en la funda del caballo y estuvo a punto de disparar pero phobos tomo el cañon del rifle para quitarselo

phobos: no wey esperate, que hases?, son solo pequeños borreguitos wey. Quitandole el rifle de las manos

bryant: no pendejo moriremos de hambre!

phobos: no seas mamon solo miralos son pequeños sobrevivientes como nosotros

traduccion del borrego- español

borrego 1: mira esos pendejos

borrego 2: uta que pinches feos estan, tienen cabeza de culo

borrego 3: deveriamos matarlos son putos

borrego 4: si matemoslos a todos, matemoslos a todos

borrego 5: hay que sacarles las tripas y meterlo los ojos por el culo jejeejejejej

bryant: awwwww que lindos hay que dejarlos vivir

borreguitos: meeeeeeeeeee

phobos: mejor hay que seguir nos falta mucho camino por delante

phobos y los demas montan sus cuadrupedos y se desplazan al noroeste en busca de el viejo rancho de tu abulo para volar la frontera y seguir su camino hacia washington pero el dia se estaba acabando con el sol casi ocultandose

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bueno aqui acaba el capitulo y estabes me tarde un poco porque estoy enfermo asta la madre y la tarea me trae cocido pero no problem solo no olvides que si tienes una duda relacionado con el tema no dudes en comentarlo y tambien si tienes ganas pasate por mi nuevo fic en cual empeze con el proposito de recibir criticas costructivas. Asta luego


	8. nuevo compañero para luna?

Hola que tal lectores, como estan espero que esten muy bien, pero antes de empezar quiero hacer un poco de publicidad para las personas que les gusta los fics de slenderpony o las CMC ,pues si quieren pasense a las historias de mi amiga(o) "princesa twilight sparkle 1" en cual tiene varias historias bastantes buenas y solo decia por si alguien se le ofrecia :D. Bueno empezemos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CON LUNA

luna despues de puro pinchi tirar hueva todos lo dias: comer, ir por agua, ver television, leer y dormir. Se estaba enfadandose de los cojones ya que la rutina diaria ya era bastante tediosa, asi que decidio explorar mas alla del horizonte. Asi que tomo todas las provisiones posibles en una mochila que se encontraba por hay y siguio toda la carretera que se encontraba enfrente de su casa y la siguio volando asta encontrarse una carretera mas grande y un letrero que decia: palm drive gene autry trail exit 123 y despues se mostraba una flecha que mostraba de donde venia pero no tomo importancia y volo por toda la carretera dirigiendose al noroeste para luego encontrarse otra carretera aun mas grande y con un letrero que tenia un escudo azul y con el numero 10.

en el trancurso del viaje luna noto que habia una cantidad exesiva de automoviles y cada uno diferente en tamaño o color lo cual le parecio extraño ver esas cosas esparcidas por toda la carretera pero unos kilometros mas tarde se encontro con una gran estructura que al parecer se llamaba casino MORONGO y decidio parar para descansar

luna: que lugar tan mas grande. Dijo luna adentro del casino y haciendo eco por todo el lugar

luna investigo un poco el lugar en cual tenia de todo: moteles, Pisina, tiendas (porsupuestamente vacias), estacionamiento y muchisimas cosas mas pero cuando luna entro a una de las salas del casino noto que no estaba sola y que algo o alguien estaba en esa sala. Luna moviendose sigilosamente trata de no hacer mucho ruido para no ser sorprendida pero escucho un ruido en la sala de enseguida y rapidamente ba a investigar con cuidado. Ya en la sala vio un jodido gato color negro, era el que provocaba todo el puto ruido todo este tiempo pero luna solo dijo "awwww"

luna: aaawww una gatitu, pobrecillo, no deverias rondar solo por aqui. Tomando la gato con sus cascos (pd: y al parecer era macho)

gato: miau (pd: que pinche gato tan mas comunicativo, no? xd)

luna: aooowww pobrecillo, no tienes un dueño o lugar a donde ri cierto?

Gato: miau

luna: tomare eso como un no, quieres acompañarme por una gran aventura por estos terrenos desconocidos?. Dijo luna claramente feliz por encontrar un compañero

gato: miau

luna: bien entonses te llamare sr. Muffin

sr. muffin: miau. traduccion: "DA FUK NIGGA?"

luna procedio a meter al sr. Muffin en su mochila y tomar vuelo. Despues de un rato paso por una ciudad llamada BANNING pero no le tomo mucha importancia y sigui su vuelo hasta un pueblo llamado

BEAUMONT y decidieron quedarse el y luna a dormir en una casa random. Despues de comer , tomar un poco de agua y leer un libro que llevaba luna con ella, llamado "el sueño de un niño", luna se acosto en ua cama random de la casa

luna: buenas noches señor muffin. Dijo luna abrazando al gato

todo este tiempo luna a estado sola, su cordura se ba degradando poco a poco asta el punto de que su unico amigo era un gato y nesecitara un nuevo amigo PRONTO o se ba a volver la loca de los gatos,

CON PHOBOS:

hoy el sol tenia muchas ganas de joderse a alguien asi que decidio hacer mas jodido calor hoy lo cual era malo para los tres amigos. Phobos estaba tomandose unos cuantos doctor peper lo cual le desagradaba un poco ya que estaban calientes y la azucar secaba su garganta, tuvo que quitarse su gabardina y el chaleco de cuero, solo dejandolo en camisola ya que el jodido calor era muy culero.

Phobos: aaaa que pinche calor. Dijo mirando al cielo

mientras phobos tomaba la delantera en su mula, ya que el es el que dirije a sus amigos, bryant le susurraba algo al oido a humberto

bryant: hey humberto, crees que phobos se dirija ala direccion correcta?. Dijo bryant en voz baja para que phobos no lo escuchara

beto: claro que si, creo, no cro que se equivoque. Dijo en voz baja

despues de un rato de camino solo se podian ver montañas y cerros pero ninguna señal de civilisacion pero phobos muy confiado los dirigio por una cañada. en todo el camino phobs era el encargado de matar las vivoras que se encontraban en el camino con la pala ya que el la tenia y ademas de que estaba enfrente, humberto se encargaba de cortar los sercos de alambres de puas con las pinzas para que los caballos pasaran y bryant no hacia nada porque era un awevonado de mierda

phobos: hey amigos miren. Dijo apuntando una cuantas nuves en el orizonte

bryant: hey phobos, cuanto nos falta para llegar al rancho de mi tata?. Dijo con voz cansada

phobos: si no tenemos ningun problema, llegaremos en la tarde

pero la las nubes que se encontraban en el horizonte llegaron rapidamente a ellos, aproximadamente 3 horas despues, lo cual los tres compañeros se refugiaron en un pequeño desnivel vertical debajo de una montaña

phobos: oooo dulce nectar de los dioses. Dijo observando la lluvia

beto: esto nos retrasara en nuestro viaje, phobos que hacemos?

Phobos: tenemos dos opciones: seguir nuestro camino por la lluvia o esperara que la lluvia pare

beto: yo elijo suguir. Dijo levantando la mano

bryant: yo elijo quedarme. Tambien lo dijo levantando la mano. Esque tengo miedo a los truenos

phobos: no seas culon, yo elijo irnos y nos iremos ya!

minutos despues phobos y los demas se encontaraban en sus caballo por la lluvia dirigiendose al rancho de su tata, pero en los pensamientos de phobos no se encontraba tan concentrado que digamos

phobos: " como amo la lluvia y los dias nublados, ojala llegaramos pronto porque la pinche lluvia se esta poniendo mas dura, los rayos estan callendo cada vez mas frecuente pero no creo que sea un problema para mi, voy a tener que tomar agua de un charco ya que el puto doctor peper me seco la garganta, en estados unidos habra peluches de derpy?, que pasaria en la quinta temporada?, cuando sacaran half life 3?

la lluvia se entaba poniendo mas gruesa y los rayos empezaron a caer mas cerca de ellos lo cual les preocupo un poco pero mas a bryant en cual estaba con los nervios de punta

phobos: no se preocupen, ya casi llegamos. Dijo tomando su mochila de la espalda, guardando su revolver para que no se mojara y tomando las vivoras decapitadas que luego serian la cena

beto: no mames wey me estoy mojando

bryant: no me digas. Poniendo cara de no me digas (pd:no me digas)

beto: que te follen

una horas despues

a lo lejos se podia ver un techo de un rancho, era el jodido rancho de su tata, y en putiza estos se dirijieron a los techos de este para refugiarse ya que la jodida casa solo eran dos paredes y un techo, pero de todas maneras los tres amigos estaban muy mojados y los caballos tambien asi que phobos no lo penso dos veses y despedaso su guitarra para despues echarle gasolona y prenderla

bryant: que hases pendejo, esa guitarra era de mi abuelo!

phobos: no preocupeis coño, mi abuelo hubiera querido esto y ademas nesecitamos fuego para secar la leña y hacer una jodida hoguera

beto: phobos tiene razon, nesecitamos fuego para secarnos y cocinar las vivoras

bryant: guiuuuw que asco yo de ni madred comere vivora

beto: pues mas para mi. Con cara de hambreado

la lluvia empezaba a desaparecer pero alo lejos se veia una tormenta aun mas fuerte, asi que tienen el tiempo contado, phobos decidio morverse rapido para conseguir mas comida

phobos: escuchen me ire al campo de siembro cebollas que se encuentra a 2 kilometros de aqui y volvere en cuanto termine

beto: estas loco we esa tormente llegara pronto, llevate mi caballo

phobos: gracias pero no, ire a pie

beto: que no we llevate mi caballo, sera mas rapido

phobos: que no wey ire a pie!

beto: que te lleves mi caballo hijo de tu chingada madre!

phobos: no wey no! mira we supongamos que llevo el caballo y llego al sembradio y encuentro una cebolla entonces bajo del caballo, amarro al caballo, tomo la cebollas, desato al caballoy subo al caballo y sigo cabalgando hooo pero espera 5 metros despues encuentro otra cebolla entonses bajo del caballo, amarro al caballo, tomo la cebollas, desato al caballoy lo vuelvo a montar osea wey TE IMAGINAS HACER ESO CADA 5 PUTOS TETAS VERGAS METROS! me pinchis vale madres si no estas deacuerdo

beto: oye tranquilo viejo no te esponjes

phobos: no me enoje esponje, asi hablo

3 horas despues

la jodida nube gigantesca cubrio todo el cielo y la noche casi llegaba osea que estaba mas oscuro que la chingada y no se veia ni madres, ademas de que la lluvia habia empezado otra vez pero afortunadamente phobos llego a tiempo, mojado pero a tiempo

phobos: lol me moje

beto: no me digas hijo de tu puta madre

phobos: ya esta las vivoras?

Beto: claro, toma una. Con la boca llena de vivora asada

phobos: y que paso con bryant?, No comio o que pedo?

Beto: solo miralo, le gano el hambre. Apuntando su dedo a una esquina en donde estaba bryant comiendo una vivora asada

bryant: ja despues de todo no es tan desagradable. Con la boca llena de vivora

(pd: un dato curioso es que en sonora se utiliza mucho las medicina llamada capsula de vivora la cual consiste en secar la carne de la vivora, amachacarla y despues encapsularla y dicen que es muy buena y lo confirmo yo que lo e echo y que tambien e consumido carne de vivora :p)

despues de una buena cena de carne de vivora con cebollas los tres amigos se acurrucaron cada quien en una esquina y durmieron como bebes pero phobos se quedo despierto viendo la lluvia y los rayos

phobos: "esto es hermoso, ver como caen los rayos en la densa oscuridad y oir la lluvia, es como ver el ecenario de slendetubbies pero en la vida real, como me encantaria tener una jodida cobija porque me estoy jodiendo de frio"

eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y phobos seguia viendo los rayos y la lluvia asta que humberto se desperto y le llamo la atencion

beto: hey phobos que pasa?, tienes insomnio o que?

Phobos: "esa palabra me recuerda al capitulo insomnio en poniville" no wey esque me gusta mucho ver los rayos y ademas de que ultimamente he tenido sueños raros. Dijo con asento serio

beto: "que extarño que phobos hable tan serio, creo que tiene algun tipo de problema serio" emmm phobos?, te pasa algo?

Phobos: claro que no pendejo acaso crees que soy niña o que. cambiando su actitud rapidamente

beto: a perdon we esque te escuche algo serio y como siempre estas asiendo alguna pendejada o algo asi pues pense que pasaba algo

phobos: no te preocupes no pasa nada solo que... que cress que pase cuando lleguemos a estados unidos?

Beto: no pues creo que talves encontremos mas gente y nos apoyemos mutuamente

phobos: si, pero, y si no es asi?, y si la gente ya no existe o actuan agresivamente?

Beto: bueno pues de que hay gente, hay gente porque las jodidas radios funcionan y no creo que todas hayan desaparecido pero si alguien trata de hacernos daño o matarnos pues para eso traemos armas no?

Phobos: osea que algun dia tenemos que matar a alguien?. Mirando todavia los rayos

beto: si es necesario, si

phobos: bueno pues creo que si, es la supervivencia del mas fuerte

beto: lo que importa es que estamos unidos y somo como una familia, no?

Phobos: si como una familia

bryant: YA DEJEN DORMIR PUTOS!. dijo levantandose de su cama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

bueno amigos aqui acaba esta capitulo y esta vez escribi menos ya que me dejaron un chingamadral de tarea, pero no importa no?

Pero antes de irme quiero decirles la pregunta del dia: ¿tienen algun objeto, juguete, poster brony? Yo tengo una rarity de peluche y una mini bolsa de G1 que dice my little pony y esta escondidos en los mas profundo de las oscuridad mas profunda (debajo de mi cama).

Talves adorian tenga algun effento en la historia TALVES y bueno pues adios !1111111 uno uno


	9. el sueño americano

Que tal lectores como estan , espero que esten a toda madre , y si se preguntan porque tarde mucho para escribir es simple, es porque tuve un pequeño problema de disfuncion erectil osea que no se me paraba el chorizo y entre en coma y mori :p

jajajajajajaja no la neta la escuela me estaba jodiendo pero no importa porque ya estoy aqui con mas cancer de ojos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

luna empieza a abrir sus ojos como alas 7:00 AM al notar que un ruido extraxo la desperto, al parecer el ruido viene de afuera pero no sabe exactamente que es , conforme pasa los segundos el ruido se vuelve mas fuerte y sonante pero no logra ver que coño es, luna se asoma por la ventana para toparse con un gran pedazo metalico volador que paso justo por ensima de sus cabezas y se dirige volando a gran velocidad al sur

luna: pero que clase de brujeria es esta?!

El señor muffin se da cuenta de que algo esta pasando y se pone a maullar

sr. muffin: miaau (traduccion : pero que carajos putas madres fue eso no mames coño maricon no joda reconchatumadre culiao cancerijeno pelotudo hijo de la chingada) (pd: me pase de verga)

en ese momento luna tuvo un colapso mental y sintio una gran nesecidad de salir volando y seguir ese objeto metalico pero decidio no tomar los riesgos y quedarse con la curiosidad en la mente

luna: "que diablos era eso, ese objeto nunca lo habia visto jamas en mis dias en este extraño mundo, que are talvez sean extraterestres que vinieron a buscarme o los humans tratan cazarme" uuff que pasa aqui. Dijo luna tocandose la cabeza

despues de un rato de pensar y de desayunar un poco luna decidio suguir su camino por la carretera para evitar cualquier peligro con esa cosa voladora y buscar a su querida hermana

luna: bien señor muffin nos bamos de aqui. Metiendo el gato ala mochila

: miau

luna: es para sobrevivir no tienes porque decir eso. Hablando con el gato

: miauau

luna: a quien le dices asi, acuerdate que yo te salve la vida. Hablando con el gato

: miua?

Luna: pero señor muffin no... espera desde cuando hablo gatonianio, me estoy volviendo loca nunca me imagine conversando con un gato

: luna estas perdiendo la cabeza uuuuuwuwuwuw

luna: acaso dijiste algo?

: ... miau ...

luna: nesecito irme de este mundo rapido. Poniendo cara de nerviosa

luna volo por los aires y siguio la carretera asta encontrarse con un cartel que decia _REDLANDS _30 km

luna: redlands heeee? Preparate porque aqui vamos (derp)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CON PHOBOS

5:30 AM

era una mañana hermosa de otoño, los pajaritos cantaban, los arroyos corrian como nunca, una ardilla se cayo y phobos se levanto temprano para comerse una cuantas cebollas y recojer la dinamita en el cobertizo de su abuelo la cual se encontraba enbueltas en unos trapos de tela dentro de una caja detras de un mueble

phobos: aaaaaaa (suspiro) a mi tata siempre le gusto la chingadera. Dijo eso mientras oli´a la dinamita

phobos recojio toda la dinamita que pudo (pd:como 3 kilos) y la llevo afuera para prepararse para cruzar la frontera

6:30 AM

phobos: no jodan maricones levantense. Pateando a sus compañeros

bryant: okey okey no tienes porque patearnos

phobos: ha llegado la hora amigos, hoy le partiremos la madre ala frontera

beto: y mis cincuentamil pesos que?

Todos prepararon sus cuadrupedos y sus ropas para seguir montando hasia el norte para llegar ala frontera pero no faltaron las pendejadas de phobos en el camino

phobos: fuuuuuuuta huelo(pd:huelo de oler pero no se como coño se escribe) como a perro mojado hase mucho que no me baño. Oliendose las axilas

beto: se nota we. Tapandose las narizes

bryant: oye phobos, cuanto falta para llegar ala frontera?

Phobos: como 5 kilometros

(momento de silencio)

pensamientos de humberto: lo primero que are cuando llegue a estados unidos sera comerme tres kilos de kentucky con sandia (rasismo detect)

pensamientos de bryant: cuando llgue a gringolandia me caguare en el monte rushmore y quemare un hospital

pensamientos de phobos: ponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponys esperen cuendo llegue a estado unidos ponysponysponysponysponysponysponysponys (brony detect)

EN LA FRONTERA

phobos: por fin weon, esto es un pequeño paso para 2 hobres y un nigga pero es un gran salto para toda la humanidad mexicana que intento cruzarse la frontera pero les partieron la madre. Dijo phobos mirando la frontera

bryant: y ahora genio?

Phobos: a partirle la madre ala frontera. Dijo tomando el pico de arriba de su mula

los tres compañeros tomaron sus herramientas para golpear la graan pared metalica y devilitarla un poco y despues de 5 minutos phobos procedio a poner los 3 kilos de dinamita en la base de el muro

phobos: bien escuchen, alengense unos 200 metros y llevense los caballos y la mula, y encendere la mecha que durara aproximadamente 1 minuto, entendido?. Dijo con voz seria

beto: espera phobhos, estas seguro de esto?

Phobos: nunca estuve mas seguro en mi vida

phobos vio como sus amigos se alejaban a un lugar seguro debajo de un mezquite llevandose a los caballos y la mula, phobos con todo el miedo del mundo se puso sus lentes oscuros y acomodo su sombrero, sintio esa sensacion de cuando estaba pequeño encendia un cohete y corria con todas sus fuerzas para no salir herido pero esto era mil veses peor, asi que con coraje prendio la mecha con el encendedor y corrio con todo lo que pudo al refujio, su adrenalina corria por todo su cuerpo y parecia que todo se movia en camara lenta, se tropezaba con todo tipo de cosas pero no se detenia, parecio una eternidad pero llego al mezquite y se lanzo bocaabajo sobre la tierra y se tapo los oidos para esperar la explocion

el silencio invadio el lugar asta que... pi pi pi pi WHA TA FACK BOOOOOOOOOM! todos sintieron un gran temblor seguido de una gran onda de choque ruidosa que seguramente se escucho a varios kilometros

beto: mantenganse agachados, los escombros pueden caernos encima

varios segundos despues de la explosion pedazos de el muro y rocas empezaron a caer pero nadie salio herido asi que los tres amigos se dirigieron a donde se suponia que estaria ese pedazo de frontera pero solo habia un gran oyo el el muro y un hueco en la tierra

phobos: saben no fue tan malo como lo penseba, ni siquiera fue tan peligroso, me siento mas valiente que nunca. Poniendo pose de victorioso

los tres compadres tomaron sus cuadrupedos y cruzaron la frontera para solo ver mas desierto enfrente de ellos

beto: pero que carajos, es la misma madre que el otro lado de la frontera! que mierda aremos ahora?

Phobos: oye tranqui tronco de este lado de la frontera hay muchos ranchos gringos, solo tenemos que ayar uno y tomar un automivil

bryant: que esperamos entre mas temprano mejor

todos en sus caballos montaron hasia el noroeste del desierto con esperansas de encontrar un rancho pero las horas pasaron y pasaron y pasaron pero nada los caballos tomaron agua de charcon en el camino y comian el pasto del suelo pero las horas siguieron pasando, los chicos se acabaron las pocas proviciones que quedaban y perdieron toda esperansa

ya era tarde y el sol estaba a punto de esconderse pasaron todo el dia cabalgando y la fatigua los invadia a todos, phobos se mantuvo en silencio todo el dia pero se concentraba con todo su esfuerzo para encontrar un señal de civilizacion, la noche los invadio y la oscuridad no los dejaba ver a mas de 5 metros pero como de milagro bryant vio una luz al orizonte

bryant: hey miren una luz !

phobos y beto: oie ke riko

de repente los animos de los tres amigos subio y se dirijeron a esa luz que se veia en el orizonte para encontrarse con un gran rancho

en mal estado pero al parecer con energia electrica que se trasmitia de los postes y afortunadamente estaba con algunas proviciones y un establo de caballos

despues de investigar un poco el rancho (porsupuestamente de noche) beto encontro un land rover defender 2013 color azul detras de el establo

beto: hey miren un auto, nos vamos o que pedo?

Bryant: yo diria que si :p

phobos: yo diria que si, pero quiero aserle un gran honor a los queridos caballos que hisieron posible todo esto. Dijo acariciando a su mula

bryant: honor? Wtf, estas drogado? Mejor apurate y talvez lleguemos a la civilizacion al amanecer

phobos desencillo a los tres cuadrupedos y los dejo libre

phobos: sean libres pequeñas criaturas de la naturaleza "siempre se los agradecere"

beto: bien... yo manejo

todos subieron al auto, phobos atras y bryant como copitolo y siguieron el camino que los llevara ala civilizacion

phobos: pon musica madafaka!

bryant: solo hay una cacion pero es mejor que nada. Bryant toca la radio con la cancion de DMX – where the hood at uncensored red

phobos: tipico de los afroamericanos :v

beto: sherap madafaka bichit faking dog shit (pd:el mejor ingles del mundo)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ya se que el capitulo esta un poco corto pero en cuanto me desocupe escribire encabronado y emputado y en coclusion no usen el libreOffice Writer porque es una mierda y es una de las razones de las faltas de oHrtoGraFyA en mis escritos y antes de irme solo quiero decir que si quieres comentar algo relacionado con el tema no dudes en aserlo y que les valla bien en la vida :) adios!111 uno dos tres.

derp


End file.
